The Wild Temper Apple
by Power Master
Summary: Introducing Tough Apple - one of Applejack's cousin but rough and tough, Ben Mare is about to learn the story behind his story and why he considered a Black Sheep of Apples.
1. Chapter 1: Meet My Bad Cousin

Shorty Thinking and Tailtech were repairing on RESTORE machines. Laxtinct was there helping his friends on it. It was badly damages due to Rainbow Dash's carelessness and reckless pranks on almost everypony including them. Luckily, Rainbow Dash learned her lesson on the hard way, thanks to Ponyville Town Ponies and her friends.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends have arrived at the area. They're here to recover their lost memories.

"Hey, Shorty Thinking, we're back for our next appointment," Twilight Sparkle said happily, "So, how's the repairs? I hope Rainbow Dash didn't damage it badly."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "I said I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to go that far."

"Almost... And it's not so bad. If Rainbow Dash continued her pranks, this machine would have been destroyed," Shorty Thinking answered as he closed the machine's door. He then tested on his computer, "Okay, good to go! On what chapter are you looking forward?"

Applejack smirked in amusement, "You remember my cousin Tough Apple? We're here for that story."

Shorty Thinking groaned, "Your cousin better not destroy my items again! And believe me, you do not want to see my ugly face."

Rarity giggled in amusement, "Oh relax, Shorty. I'm pretty sure he did not come here for some mess."

Fluttershy nodded, "I agreed. He's nice and lot more gentle now."

 **"RAINBOW DASH!"** The angry voice exclaimed in anger, causing the ponies yelped in concern.

The ponies turned to the entrance. They found angry Tough Apple holding his bonjo and toolbox entered the scene, making him growled in anger and annoying. He glared at nervous and worried Rainbow Dash.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. JOE?!" Tough Apple demanded in anger, "I'm getting annoyed by your pranks!"

Tough Apple threw the toolbox at Rainbow Dash, who dodged down at once while it hit at his office desk. The toolbox was damaged while his tools were thrown everywhere.

"Tough Apple, I needed that!" Shorty Thinking exclaimed in anger. He quickly checked and put his tools back into toolbox. Tailtech and Laxtinct helped him. He groaned, "Honestly, you're worse as Laxtinct when it comes of breaking my stuffs!"

Laxtinct groaned, "Hey!"

Tough Apple huffed, "Not my fault if Rainbow Dash hadn't pull a prank on me again!"

The ponies glared at nervous Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, we have the agreement," Pinkie Pie said in annoyance, "No more pranks until you know how and what they feel about it."

Ben Mare nodded, "One of these days. Your pranks are gonna get you into troubles. You're worse as Psychopath Joke!"

"I can't help it. I loved pranks. It helps me from being bored," Rainbow Dash said innocently.

The ponies including four Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos groaned in annoyance, "Not us. We're still angry with your pranks!"

"And even me," Fluttershy said angrily, "I'm still mad at you about the monster trick on me."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Critics..."

Laxtinct chuckled in amusement, "How about we forget about this and enjoy the relive the past again?"

The ponies groaned, "Fine..."

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends sat on their RESTORE Beds. Shorty Thinking and Tailtech typed on their computer in readying them to relive in their past.

"Setting course for ** _'The Wild Temper Apple'_** Arc now!" Shorty Thinking reported.

" ** _'The Wild Temper Apple'_**? Why not called 'Black Pony of the Family'?" Nyx asked curiously, "That sounds better."

Tailtech sighed, "Not really. In fact, ponies can easily get sensitive about ponies being called by that. A misunderstanding concept. Better avoid that as long as we can."

Tough Apple groaned, "I've got bad feeling about this especially this machine..."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends entered the past now...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meet My Bad Cousin**

Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and Spike arrived at the Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack and Granny Smith were waiting. The Apple Family rook and guide the couples and their dragon to the backyard now. They were heading straight to the old and broke house.

Ben Mare is still owing the Apple Family for eating and drinking their supplies. He has to earn the bits and returned it to them.

"Come on, Granny Smith. Think it's good idea for Ben to work with him?" Applejack asked in concern, "He can be rough and tough."

Granny Smith huffed, "I'm pretty sure. This Demon Pony still owes me a lot of my apple supplies!"

Ben Mare groaned, "Somepony got funny way to let it go..."

"Well, that's Granny Smith. You mess her crops, she will teach you a lesson or two," Spike remarked in amusement, "Especially how Flim-Flam Brothers did to their Apple Cider."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yeah, I agree with Spike. Granny Smith can be a little ticked over her apples. It's best to do it and don't test her temper. Or would you rather be inside the Hydra's stomach again?"

Ben Mare sighed in annoyance, "Don't get me started."

The ponies have arrived at the broken old house. Applejack knocked the door gently. The door was opened but slammed very hard, the purple muscular and big Earth Pony with short green mane and tail, his cutie mark - a rotten apple emerged out while holding a Ruby Shotgun at them.

"Get off my property, you lousy son of the-!" The muscular pony exclaimed in anger but stopped. He yelped in concern as he put his gun aside, "Granny Smith! What the hay are you doing here?! I didn't cause any troubles! Really!"

Granny Smith groaned, "We'll see about it, Tough Apple. We'll see about it. Pull that stunt on me again. I'll have to take the allowance again."

"Fine..." Tough Apple groaned in anger. He then noticed Ben Mare near with his family and friends. He hummed, "So, who's little pork bait?"

"Pork bait?!" Ben Mare asked angrily.

Tough Apple nodded, "Yeah. I can still smell the Hydra's saliva on ya. And I'd say ya must have make him very hungry for him to eat ya. Must be bravest or dumbest you are to fight with that monster. Nopony could have survived it and beat it."

Ben Mare scoffed, "Well, I'm the first pony to beat it, even though I got eaten so many times. Yuck. I hate the inside a lot."

"Dang nab it! We didn't come here for talk about Hydra Fighting story. And actually that was stupid for a pony to fight that thing," Granny Smith remarked in annoyance yet amusement. Ben Mare groaned in annoyance while others laughed. She huffed, "Enough of it. This stallion needs some work! And he owed us a lot of bits for stealing apple cider and apples! He was that wild animal - Demon Pony!"

"This little fella?" Tough Apple asked in amusement. The ponies nodded in agreement. He laughed in amusement, "Kid, you're lucky that Granny Smith didn't kill ya. If that happen, you'd be dead."

"Thanks for the advice..." Ben Mare remarked in annoyance.

Applejack sighed, "Well, anyway, we came here to ask you be Ben's supervisor and guide in handling some apple cargo especially packing, delivering and giving to the customers. And I don't want them to squashed and ruined!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "And by the way, make sure you take easy on Ben Mare. He's new here."

"And don't forget, he's a prince," Spike added.

"Hmm?! Me?! And this little pork bait is prince? Ya must be joking, Jackie," Tough Apple said in annoyance, "Why on hay do I need to take of runt?!"

"Do you want to stay here or not, Tough Apple?!" Granny Smith demanded in annoyance while hitting Tough Apple's head. Her grandson nodded in concern. She screamed in anger, "Then, get to it before I sent ya to stay with Breaburn for the rest of your live! And not to mention, I ain't gonna give you some allowance if you both don't do the job well."

Tough Apple groaned in annoyance, "Of all the ponies, I'd have to take the job..."

"Well, get back to work now! I want them done properly! I'll have Big Mac on you both," Granny Smith said in annoyance, "So, get to it!"

Twilight Sparkle gave a kiss on Ben Mare's cheek, "I'll be back to check on you. So behave. And don't get on Tough Apple's bad sides."

"Here's the list of what to do and what to don't," Spike said as he passed the list to Ben Mare, "That'll help you avoid getting taste of Tough's bad temper."

Applejack turned and glared at Tough Apple, "Now remember. No mess up."

"Don't worry, cous. I won't make a mess of it." Tough Apple said in annoyance. He headed off, "Come on, pork bait, we've got some work to do."

Ben Mare huffed, "Coming. And stop calling me 'pork bait'. I'm not a pig or a bait for some monsters to eat!"

Tough Apple and Ben Mare headed off at once. The rest of their friends watched them off.

"You'd think they'll be alright?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Applejack smiled while put her hoof over her best friend's shoulder, "Now, don't you worry. It'll be alright. Tough Apple maybe rough but he ain't wild animal as we thought before. As long your boyfriend follow your list, it'll be fine."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "You're right. So, how about apple cider juice?"

Her friends nodded and chatted in agreement. They turned and headed back to Sweet Apple Acres for some drinks.

* * *

Both Tough Apple and Ben Mare were working on farm's field. They were using their ploughs in plowing the field. It's easy for Tough Apple in handling the job while Ben Mare struggled in pulling it since it's too heavy for him to move. Tough Apple noticed it.

"Oh, for the love of Celestia! Do I have to do everything?!" Tough Apple exclaimed in annoyance. He approached and screamed at Ben, "What's with you and your plowing, pork bait?! Don't you have some muscle in handling this kind of job?!"

Ben Mare groaned, "It's heavy, you know."

"Bah! No excuses, pork bait! I expected some hardworking! So keep pushing before I'll use my Ruby Shotgun at you! Coz nopony gonna make fun of Tough Apple!"

"Okay! I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

Ben Mare groaned as he pulled his plough as hard and quickly as he can in plowing the field. Tough Apple smirked in amusement as he returned to his work.

"Works every time. I'm good at it."

They both continued plowing the field. They then put two to three seeds on the ground while covering it with dirt before moving to next and another. They finished the first field, then they moved to the next one in making another plow field and added to it with seeds. They did the same thing for other fields.

* * *

Tough Apple and Ben Mare were now bucking the apples out from the trees. They gathered into the baskets while moving to the juice making machine. Tough Apple looked through the apples while separating the good one from the bad before putting them on the rollers. He then noticed Ben Mare putting the apples on the rollers, making him even annoyed and angry.

Tough Apple slammed his hoof on Ben Mare's head hard, "Are you stupid, pork bait?! Didn't your mum taught the differences between good and bad? Do you wanna get the bad aches to your tummy? Do ya wanna be pukie?! Or worse - poison to your family?!"

"You could have just said than hitting me," Ben Mare groaned while rubbing his head, "That really hurt, you know."

"Action says louder than words, bob. Ponies got some hearing problem. So, I make them see it by my fist," Tough Apple said in amusement before looked at the apples, "You've gotta look the difference of good and bad, partner. By how you work on it, you just put them all into it. You've got eyes problem or something?"

"Geez. You've got funny way to help ponies."

"Well, what do you expect - a babysitter or something? Well, pay attention, partner; because I only said it once, only once before we moved to the juice making roller. This is where the fun begins."

"Fine. So, how you tell the difference?"

"Get rid of the rotten and bad scents of apples. Then, put the apples on it. Let's do it now."

Tough Apple helped and taught Ben Mare about separating the rotten and bad apples from good one. They then out the apples on the roller.

Tough Apple smirked proudly as he got onto the roller, "You keep on finding the right apples and poured them on the rollers. I'll handle making juice. When the barrel is filled, put another barrel. And make it quick. This is fast and fury, pork bait!"

"Yeah, sure." Ben Mare nodded in agreement, "And stop calling me 'pork bait', bonehead mule!"

"Bonehead mule?!" Tough Apple asked in amusement. He chuckled in amusement, "And here I thought that everypony loved to insults ponies with 'mule'. That is so hilarious. You really need to work with that, pork bait. No offense, Mr. Mule."

Ben Mare groaned in annoyance, "No offense too, Mr. Mule. And I'm still using it for that knucklehead."

Mr Mule smiled, "None taken. And besides, I'm use to it."

Ben Mare continued checking and separating the bad and rotten apples from good ones. He then poured the apples onto the rollers. Tough Apple make a run on it in squeezing and making the apples out of juice. It poured into the barrel into full. With the barrel filled, Ben quickly moved it aside and replaced with another before he returned to put the apples into juice making rollers. They spent hours of working on the projects.

* * *

"PORK BAIT! I said keep those sheep and cows together! You're letting them off! Do I have to do everything by myself?! Winona, keep them together! They're out of the lines again!"

Ben Mare groaned in annoyance, "Will you stop calling me that, Bonehead Mule?!"

Both Tough Apple and Ben Mare, and even little dog Winona were keeping the sheep, pigs and cows together while herding them straight to their own farm panel. Both Tough Apple and Winona were used to the job, though the tempered pony can easily get tempered in making sure the farm animals together.

Ben Mare struggled in his job as he tried to pursue and get one or three animals back to herd. Sometimes he gets into accidents such as mud, slammed into tree's holes, tripped by banana's peel, fall into water and even got knocked and kicked by the animals. Despite of that, he managed to get them back to the group.

After keeping and herding the herd, the ponies and a dog guided and led the animals into their own farm panels - cows, sheeps and pigs. It is done.

Ben Mare sighed as he laid down on the ground, "Man, that is so tiring..."

"This is nothing, pork bait. Compare in dealing with little chickens, this is easy," Tough Apple commented in amusement while putting his hat properly, "Alright, let's get going. We've got couple of chores to do. And it's serious business."

Winona barked happily while Ben Mare groaned in annoyance and upset about the work.

* * *

Tough Apple and Ben Mare continued working on the chores and business. Though both are having troubles in working together, but nevertheless they continued to finish the job.

First task - they all feed to the animals - cows, sheeps, chickens, pigs and ducks. Tough Apple screamed at the animals from disturbing as he was pouring the food on their plates. Ben Mare struggled as farm animals tickled and disturbed him a lot.

Second task - they were all delivering the crates of the apples, apple cider and vegetables to some markets, restaurants, cafe and some houses while getting the bits. Though Ben Mare often forget about collecting the bits and even lost one or two items to the thieves since he's used to give charity and being librarian than doing a job; he managed to get the job done well.

Third task - Tough Apple and Ben Mare were watering the farm while keeping the bugs especially the parasprites off the garden. Both struggled in handling the jobs especially bugs and parasprites keep disturbing them. Nevertheless, they solved the problem - Ben Mare watered the plants while Tough Apple deal with the bugs.

Despite some of messes and troubling in partnership, both Ben Mare and Tough Apple handled well in their jobs. And they did it well. Big McIntosh saw everything as he smiled proudly and relief of it.

* * *

Ben Mare and Tough Apple sighed in relief as they all sat on the tree. They were all drinking their apple cider. They both sighed happily.

"Not bad for the job, pork bait," Tough Apple commented in amusement, "I thought you'd be like nothing but fancy chickedee brat. No offense. I got issue with royalty once."

Ben Mare smirked, "None taken. My cousin Blueblood sometimes got issue with peasants and the customs. But he's good pony, just stubborn to show it."

"Yeah. No kidding..." Tough Apple noticed Big McIntosh arrived at the scene. He smiled, "Big Mac, nice to see you here? Check on us about the business?"

Big McIntosh smiled, "Eeyup."

"Don't worry, cous. I got along well with this pork bait. I've gotta admit it, he's not such a small fry. I guess he'd really show the Hydra or two about messing with him."

"Eeyup."

"But I would like to see pork bait getting eaten again. It's so hilarious."

"Nnope."

"Hey! That wasn't funny, you know!" Ben Mare said in annoyance. He turned to Tough Apple, "Big McIntosh doesn't talk much, doesn't he?"

"Nnope," Big McIntosh smiled.

Tough Apple sighed, "That's big guy for you. He's kinda shy one since he left the school from Ponyville Schoolhouse. And don't let his gentle muscles fool ya, he's smarter than ya think, even me. Of course, I hate schools but I ain't stupid since I got anger issues. And I'm still learning too."

"Make sense. I hate school since I've got bullies problem," Ben said in annoyance. He thought in realization, "By the way, Tough; why aren't you with the family? It's kinda... strange and weird?"

Tough Apple and Big McIntosh looked surprise and concern as they wondered if they should tell Ben about the history.

"You worry about me, bug guy?" Tough Apple asked. Big McIntosh nodded in concern. He sighed, "Well, it ain't pretty one. But I'm pretty sure you'll understand about this. And why I ain't with the family but lived alone. Ya ready?"

Ben Mare nodded, "Yeah. I'm ready."

Tough Apple sighed, "Here we go. Time to tell you a story..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) I originally wanted to do one story but I decide to make some chapter 3 - 4 at least. **_Tough Apple_** belongs to **_JusSonic_**. I actually almost convinced that he belongs to his friend - ** _Julaya64_**.


	2. Chapter 2: Fitting In Ain't My Thing

**Chapter 2: Fitting In Ain't My Thing**

 _ **Five Months Ago (set after Family Appreciation Day)...**_

Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh were at the train station. They were waiting for one of their family members to arrive here. Unlike any of their relatives, they weren't very please and happy about this pony.

"Is Granny Smith serious about having him here?" Apple Bloom asked in concern, " I don't like it. I heard that he got... big bad temper."

Applejack sighed, "Believe me, Apple Bloom. I wish she couldn't have accept it. But we don't have much of choice since his family has decided about it."

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup..."

"So, how are we gonna approach him without provoking him?" Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack shrugged, "I wish I knew, Apple Bloom. All we've gotta do is be nice to him. And let's just hope he doesn't give us a problem."

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup."

 ** _WHISTLE!_** The train has arrived at the station. The Apple Siblings sighed calmly as they're readied to greet their cousin. Before they could do anything, they heard some screamed. They found passengers screaming and running out of the train. They heard the ponies cried like 'Run Away', 'Rampaging Monster', 'Don't let him get us', 'He's terrible', 'Help us', 'The Horror, the horror' and more.

The Apple Siblings sighed in concern as they know what the passengers were talking about. They spotted Tough Apple emerged from the train as he was grumbling and mumbling.

"He's Tough Apple?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise, "He doesn't look scary, but he looks angry and rude."

Applejack hummed, "Well, he's the only pony comes out from the train while doesn't gone panic or drama like Rarity."

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup."

Tough Apple approached the Apple Siblings while grunted and muttered in annoyance about the ponies disturbing him from taking a nap, playing his banjo or reading his own books. He snorted out while glaring at them.

"I"m guessing you're Jackie, Big M and Bloomy?" Tough Apple asked in annoyance. The Apple Siblings were annoyed by his nicknaming them. He grunted, "What's the problem?"

Applejack groaned, "You do realized that Jackie is a boy's name? And what's with Big M and Bloomy? And seriously, what's with the nicknames?"

"So? It's my habit to call ponies with nicknames, And what's with the name 'Applejack'?" Tough Apple asked in annoyance and amusement, "It sounds like a boy, you know?"

"Rhetorical Question," Applejack said in annoyance, "My mom call me that because I'm strong as an ox and cared for the apple farm so much. So, did those ponies disturb you again?"

Tough Apple was surprised, Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah. Granny Smith got the letter from your family and you about how many times you lose your temper."

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh nodded.

Tough Apple groaned, "Don't blame me if they hadn't bother me so much..."

Applejack sighed, "Tough, I'm pretty sure that they wanted to help you. They didn't mean to be rude at you. So, stop losing your temper for once..."

"Whatever..." Tough Apple said in annoyance, "Are we going? I hate waiting, Jackie!"

"Stop calling me 'Jackie'!" Applejack exclaimed in annoyance.

Tough Apple scoffed, "Whatever, Jack."

Applejack groaned in annoyance while Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh giggled and laughed in amusement. The Apples continued walking as they headed straight to Sweet Apple Acres...

* * *

The Apples were on their way back to Sweet Apple Acres via through the Ponyville Town. As the ponies tried to greet them, Tough Apple growled and snarled in shooing and scaring them off. This annoyed and irritated three Apple Siblings a lot.

The Apples spotted and found Fluttershy and Angel on the town.

"Hey there, Fluttershy," Applejack greeted.

Fluttershy smiled as she greeted back, "Good afternoon, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Mac! What brings you here to the town?"

"Just bringing my cousin back to my home."

"Oh? So, who is he?"

"Fluttershy, meet my cousin - Tough Apple. And watch out for his temper. It could be very ugly."

Fluttershy gulped as she looked at Tough Apple. She meekly greeted, "Hi... I'm Fluttershy..."

"Can't hear you, you know, Kitty," Tough Apple said in annoyance. Fluttershy meekly moaned in fear. He sighed, "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you off, kitty. Nice to meet you. Happy?"

Fluttershy was surprised and shocked by Tough Apple's generous and kindness. The Apples also surprised by it as well.

"Yes..." Fluttershy nodded, "Thank you for being nice to me. Not everypony is friendly as you or this town."

"Well, I don't usually be nice to anypony either." Tough Apple said before sighed in defeat, "Well, I should get going now. Granny Smith is gonna kill me if I'm late. She thinks I'm causing some fuss again."

"I understand, Tough. But I was wondering. Do you think you can come to Ponyville Town? I can give you a tour around the town."

"Well... I, er, I don't think it's good idea. I've got bad temper. I don't wanna cause some problems to you and others."

"Oh... I understand." Fluttershy said in disappointment. She sighed, "I'd better go now. I've gotta get Angel home lunch. He's getting cranky again."

Tough Apple nodded, "Yeah. I'd see you around, Fluttershy."

And just before Fluttershy could do, she was stopped by Applejack. Everyone looked at her as they wondered what's on her mind.

"Actually, I've got an idea."

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres...

"APPLEJACK?! Are you crazy?!"

Applejack explained her idea to Granny Smith about letting Fluttershy gave the tour for Tough Apple around the Ponyville. And it did not sit well with Granny Smith well.

"I know it's crazy but Tough Apple really warm up to Fluttershy. So, I think the tour around the Ponyville could warm him up." Applejack explained, "And only one pony can do the job - Fluttershy. She's perfect for it."

"Yeah! We saw it with our own eyes!" Apple Bloom insisted, "He's not such a bad pony if you give him a chance."

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup."

Granny Smith sighed, "Applejack, I know you want to help ponies. But Tough - he's different and difficult to warm up to anypony. I don't think it's a good idea. It's best that he stay here and work than going out. He being nice to ponies? I doubt of it."

"I'm with her about this. It's a bad idea," Tough Apple said in concern.

"Come on, Granny. You always taught me to help your own family or strangers no matter how big or small it is, even the one is a black sheep," Applejack pleaded, making Granny Smith uneasy and worried. She patted her grandmother, "Just give it a short."

Apple Bloom gave the pouty looks, "Please, Granny. He's not such a bad pony, once you get to know him more. Or tried to be nice with him. Teach him about being nice."

Big McIntosh smiled and nodded, "Eeyup..."

After some thinking, Granny Smith sighed in annoyance, "Fine. Let him do the job. Just make sure that he stayed out of troubles."

Tough Apple gasped, "You can't be serious, Granny Smith!"

"I am, Tough. Just don't mess the work up, got it?"

"Grr... Fine... I'm gonna regret it."

Applejack smiled, "Trust me. You won't."

* * *

On the next day...

Applejack and Apple Bloom muttered angrily due to their cousin snored too loud causing them and the family struggled in getting a good night sleep. they were leading Tough Apple to meet up with Fluttershy at Sugarcube Corner. As they found her, she was talking with Pinkie Pie about making the salad cream. This impressed Fluttershy a lot in dealing with her Angel. Both noticed both Applejack, Apple Bloom and Tough Apple arrived.

"Good Morning, Applejack!" Fluttershy greeted but noticed her friends' moody looks, "Oh! Tough Apple must have giving you a hard time?"

Applejack sighed, "You have no idea..."

"And not to mention, he's very lazy and lousy," Apple Bloom grumbled.

"What? You said I'm the guest, Bloomy," Tough Apple shrugged, "And besides, why do I need to work when it's your job anyway?"

Applejack groaned, "One of these days, I wish I could smash your stupid Joe to get through your thick skull!"

"Joe? Who's Joe?" Pinkie Pie asked in surprise.

"This is my favorite partner and only instrument I loved to play - the Joe!" Tough Apple explained while shown his banjo. Pinkie Pie then laughed in amusement, making him annoyed. He growled, "What are you laughing, Piggy?!"

"PIGGY?! Did you just call me 'Piggy'?!" Pinkie Pie demanded in annoyance, "I am not fat pig!"

"Shut up! Joe is a family! You certainly are one, Piggy."

"At least, I don't nickname ponies so rudely like you! Who would be dumb enough to name his stupid bonjo!"

"Joe ain't stupid, he's a family! Nopony insults my family, especially a Piggy like you! At least, I don't laugh at ponies for having something they like. And I like nicknaming, Piggy!"

"I'm warning! You'd better watch your mouth or I'll tear you apart! And believe me, I can be very naughty!"

"Yeah right! You couldn't even use a knife to stab ponies!"

"Like this?!"

Pinkie Pie smiled evilly and darkly while holding the knife up high. Suddenly, the thunderstorm sounded out loud while the music 'Psycho' played. Tough Apple then screamed in fear like a mare while shivered in fear.

"PINKIE PIE!" Applejack and Fluttershy exclaimed in annoyance, "NO PSYCHO PIE!"

Pinkie Pie yelped in surprise as she returned to normal, "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that. I hate being her..."

"What was that?!" Tough Apple asked in shock and worry.

Apple Bloom gulped, "Pinkie Pie's bad sides. If you ever make her angry or make her freaked out too much, she's gone psycho. She almost did to Rainbow Dash."

"Lucky for Dash to snap this party girl out," Applejack said in annoyance. She glared at Tough Apple, "And I already told you to stop giving nicknames. It's annoying."

Tough Apple groaned, "Get over it, Jackie! It's what I do."

"Honestly," Applejack said in annoyance, "Anyway, this is Pinkie Pie - one of my friends and a best party planner for every celebration and pony's celebration."

Pinkie Pie nodded happily, "Eeyup! I loved making parties especially everypony is my friend!"

"Not me. I hate birthday party especially it's mine," Tough Apple snarled in anger.

"Wow! Party Popper..." Pinkie Pie remarked in annoyance, "You could try one. I can guarantee it's fun and awesome!"

Tough Apple groaned, "No thanks. And I seriously hate party."

"Please, Tough Apple," Fluttershy pleaded in concern, "How do you know it if you don't try? I can guarantee it's good."

Unable to stand her pouty eyes, Tough Apple groaned in defeat, "Fine. Just make sure you give me coffee. Tea makes me sick..."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "No problem!"

"And another thing, nopony touch my Joe and disturb my peace when I'm playing my Joe!" Tough Apple added in annoyance.

Pinkie Pie sighed, "Okie Dookie Lookie..."

As the ponies entered the Sugarcube Corner, Applejack heard someone calling her name. She turned and found Caramel entered the scene.

"Caramel, what are you doing here? Don't you have the job to do?" Applejack asked.

"Nope. I'm taking a vacation for a week." Caramel smiled. He then blushed, "I was wondering - do you think you and I have the time for... er... lunch? And also, we can... er... have a whole day to have fun."

Applejack blushed while looked away, "Oh! Well... I... er... I wish... I really..."

"Please, Applejack." Caramel held Applejack's hooves, "I know what I did from Winter Wrap Up and Apple Farm was kinda a messy, but I wanna make up for you. My treat for anything you want! Please?"

"Well..." Applejack sighed, "Okay. Promise me that you don't try to embarrass me or give us trouble, okay?"

Caramel squealed in relief as he hugged Applejack tightly and passionately, "Thank you so much! You won't regret it, Sweet Apple Pie!"

"Sweet Apple Pie? Are you telling me that-?!"

"Nothing! Shall we?"

Applejack sighed before smiled as she held Caramel's shoulder, "Alright, Mr. Smartypants. Let's get in. But I need to warn you about my cousin. He's got a bad temper."

"Really? I didn't know you have cousin staying here?" Caramel asked in amusement.

Applejack and Caramel entered the Sugarcube Corner for their breakfast while introducing Tough Apple to Ponyville...

* * *

After breakfast; the Apples, Fluttershy and Caramel walked on the main street as they headed off to the next place. Tough Apple grumbled in annoyance for something else.

"What part of coffee doesn't Piggy understand?!" Tough Apple said in annoyance.

Fluttershy sighed as she patted Tough Apple, "Now, now, Tough. Pinkie Pie is just being Pinkie Pie. She's just want to cheer you up with something sweet and delicious."

Tough Apple groaned, "All I want is a good taste of coffee..."

Caramel hummed, "Is he always like that, AJ? And seriously, he call you 'Jackie'? Shouldn't that be-?"

"Don't try, Carly," Applejack said in annoyance. Caramel groaned. She huffed, "Oh, now you know how I feel?"

"Point taken. But seriously?"

"Yes, he is. He has the habit of nicknaming ponies especially being lazy and lousy on his job. And the worse is..."

"His temper. Yeah... I've saw it. So, what's next?"

"Seeing Rainbow Dash." Applejack smiled, "If I know what that pony's up to, she's still trying to get into the academy."

"INCOMING!"

The Apples and Fluttershy gasped as they ducked down while Tough Apple stood still. As somepony was diving and flying straight at him, he quickly kicked her off hard. She landed on the bell hard while screaming in pain.

Fluttershy gasped, "Was that-?"

"Hey! What's your big deal?!" The familiar voice demanded. The ponies turned and found Scootaloo scootering towards them. She glared at Tough Apple, "Why the heck did you do that to Rainbow Dash?"

"What's your point?" Tough Apple asked in annoyance. He huffed, "Who is Rainbow Dash?"

"That'd be me!" The firm and angry voice exclaimed. The ponies looked and found injured Rainbow Dash landed on the ground. She glared at Tough Apple, "What's your deal? Don't you know the meaning of look out?"

"Why would I do that when I can beat the crap out of you, Color Speedy?"

"Color Speedy?! Color Speedy?! Did you just insulted me or something?! Is the fight you want?!"

"Well, what do you think?"

"You asked for it!"

And just before Rainbow Dash and Tough Apple was about to do, Fluttershy came in between while shouted them to stop from fighting.

"Tough, Rainbow Dash didn't mean to cause some troubles. She just want to show off only. You should know better than hit the girl." Fluttershy insisted in concern. She turned to Rainbow Dash, "And Rainbow Dash, Tough didn't mean it. He's just... He's just protective."

"Doesn't look like it," Rainbow Dash said in annoyance.

Fluttershy cleared her throat, "Tough, do you have something to say?"

"What?! You don't actually mean that-!" Tough Apple was interrupted upon looking at Fluttershy's pouty look. He groaned in defeat, "Fine. I give in. Sorry, Rainbow Dash for the mess I've made."

"Whatever," Rainbow Dash said in annoyance. Applejack gave her the glare. She groaned, "Fine. I'm sorry for almost hitting you."

Scootaloo whispered to Apple Bloom, "Your cousin sure got anger issue."

"Tell me about it," Apple Bloom said in annoyance, "He's hard to befriend with. We're still trying to change his ways."

"It must be a long way," Scootaloo said in annoyance.

Apple Bloom sighed, "You have no idea, Scoots."

"Is there anyway we can lowered his temper?" Caramel asked in concern.

Applejack sighed, "No idea. But Fluttershy is the key to deal with this before the big mess."

* * *

The Apples arrived at Carousal Boutique, where Rarity is designing the suit for Tough Apple to wear, which actually irritated and annoyed him a lot. The Apples, Fluttershy and Caramel laughed quietly and softly in looking at it.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Don't worry. Rarity knows what she's doing. They don't call her the best designer for nothing. She did designed lots and lots of clothes for us and our sisters and friends. This is nothing."

"There you go," Rarity smiled proudly, "What do you think?"

"This must be a joke..." Tough Apple remarked in annoyance.

Caramel chuckled, "He would make a best clown, right?"

"You bet it is," Applejack snickered, "Maybe he should follow you to the circus for being clown."

Tough Apple growled in anger while glaring at his suit, "You know what?! I hate it! I might as well as get rid of it! This is actually stinks! Why do I need it when I actually hate going to some fancy parties!"

"I beg your pardon?! Did you call fancy parties 'stupid'?! And you dare claimed you hate my designs?!" Rarity demanded in annoyance, "I swear you're very rude than Applejack! You, ruffian!"

"Whatever, Quennie Whiny."

"Queenie Whiny?! You nicknamed me as whiny?! How dare you?! I'd never been insulted in my life!"

"Okay, since you don't like it, I might as well call you Mrs Mule?"

Rarity screamed in anger, "That's it! I'm gonna make you pay for this!"

"Not again..." Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Rarity and Tough Apple are gonna lose it! I don't want to see it!"

Fluttershy stopped Rarity from attacking Tough Apple, "Rarity! Please, Tough Apple didn't mean it. He's just not use to crowded area, that's all. I'm use to it either." She turned and glared at Tough Apple, "Tough..."

Tough Apple groaned, "Sorry. I appreciate for your designs but I don't like it because I don't like parties. Happy?"

"A tinsy, sir," Rarity remarked. She turned and glared at Applejack, "You really need to teach Tough Apple some manners. I mean it seriously."

Applejack sighed, "We're working on it."

* * *

The Apples, Fluttershy and Caramel were outside now as they were on their way to Twilight Sparkle's home - Golden Oak Library.

Apple Bloom sighed, "This day can't get any worse..."

"Not what I had in mind about the first date," Caramel smiled, "But making you feel better and happy is what counts, right?"

Applejack turned and looked at him, "Excuse me? You'd think it's a date?"

"Er, no! What I meant to say is that... We're having a friends' get-together day. It's good, right?"

"Hmm... I guess. I could have sworn you said something about a 'date'?"

"Yeah, which date to start on which day to have our friends' get-together day? If you don't want too I understand."

Applejack sighed, "Well, since you asked nicely, how a whole week? I could use some help to deal with grumpy Apple here now."

Caramel smiled, "Happy to help. But seriously, don't you ever want to know why he's like that? I'm pretty sure he has some issue from his childhood. I know that because I have once."

"Well, I could. But Granny Smith doesn't want to talk about it or Tough Apple even want to talk with me. He's too stubborn to listen or even open to any of us."

"Man... Must be very serious. I don't even like it, not one bit."

"I know, Caramel. I know."

Apple Bloom giggled, "I shouldn't have known. You two have eyed on each other since the Manehattan! I knew it! You guys liked each other so much! AJ and C sitting on the tree!"

Applejack yelped while blushed, "Apple Bloom! That isn't funny! Knock it off!"

"Yeah, It's not funny either!" Caramel snarled in anger.

"Now, Tough. I know you have a temper problem but you need to control it. And above all, you have to show some kindness too," Fluttershy insisted in concern, "Because if you keep being rude, you will never able to make friends."

Tough Apple groaned, "It's not my fault if your friends got some wax on their ears."

"Well, sometimes, they want you to try something than the same. It shows how much they care and want to befriend with you. Don't you think you should try before you complain?"

"Well... I'd never actually thought of it."

"Well, next time, try first before you jump into any conclusion? Understand?"

"I supposed so."

Fluttershy approached the library's entrance, "Here we are, Twilight Sparkle. Let us see if she's-!"

The door was opened and revealed Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Nyx emerging from it. They also carried some documentaries.

"Fluttershy! Applejack! Thank goodness you're both here!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in relief, "Now we all can go to the restaurant for the new ponies to sign the document!"

The ponies were confused and surprised. Spike smiled, "Yeah. They all came from Manehattan here. And we were told that their restaurant were best including some desserts."

"I wanna try it too!" Nyx squealed happily.

"Well, come on, we should go and check it out now!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily.

And just before Fluttershy and Applejack could say anything, Twilight Sparkle and her family charged out at once while dragging them along. Tough Apple, Apple Bloom and Caramel followed them as well to the new restaurant and greet new ponies...

"What is she? Bookie Star?" Tough Apple asked in annoyance.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends make their way to the new restaurant, where they found Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are. Mayor Mare was talking with the doppelganger Mane Six-like except their colors were very different than others.

"What the?! Did you see what I see?!" Apple Bloom asked in surprise.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. I do! They looked like Mane Six. This is shocking and surprisingly!"

"Well, either way, I'd better help Mayor handle the documents about staying at Ponyville and owned the restaurant now," Twilight Sparkle said in amusement, "And of course, we could try their foods as well. I heard it's good."

Applejack smiled, "Right behind ya, Twi! Come y'all!"

Fluttershy turned to Tough Apple, "Now, Tough, remember of what we've talked about?"

Tough Apple sighed, "Got it."

As Twilight Sparkle and her group moved to the front, the lavender unicorn approached Mayor Mare while levitating the documents. Mayor Mare the passed it to the Mane Six's Doppelgangers to sign the documents. But the Doppelgangers have different cutie marks such as Twilight Sparkle's is a fire mark, Applejack's is rose-like cutie mark, Rainbow Dash's is drinking a soda cutie mark, Rarity's cutie mark is cherry pie, Pinkie Pie's is a sundae and Fluttershy's is a twin blue hearts.

"Thank you so much, Miss... or Mrs..." Mayor Mare said uneasily and worried, "What was your name? I kinda forget about it. And I don't want to confuse between you and our six heroines."

"Of course. My name is Firecracker Burst," Firecracker Burst introduced, "I love watching fireworks and guessing how they will look when they burst."

"My name is Roseluck." Roseluck smiled, "I love to pick pretty flowers and wear them in my mane!"

Rarity's Doppelganger bowed,c"Well, my name happens to be Cherry can guess how I got my cutie mark - making cherry pies.

"I'm Plumsweet!" Flumsweet squealed happily.

Fluttershy's Doppelganger bowed, "And I'm Flitterheart."

Rainbow Dash's Doppelganger burped loudly, making ponies annoyed and disgusted. She smirked in amusement, "The name's Feathermay."

Mayor Mare smiled happily, "Then, I hereby declared that you all have the right to own the restaurant - Hayburger Restaurant!" Ponies cheered wildly and happily about it. She continued, "And before we could open it, a best sample of your delicious food perhaps? Would Mane Six try the sample?"

Mane Six commented happily and proudly as they all willing to try their foods. They all try tasted six different types main courses - Twilight Sparkle took the bite of hayburger, Pinkie Pie ate potato hoofchips, Rarity tried on noodle salad, Applejack was eating the fried hays, Rainbow Dash drank the soda and finally Fluttershy tried her strawberry cupcake.

Mane Five enjoyed the food until Fluttershy yelped and choked heavily while coughed out loud. Everypony gasped in shock and worry including Tough Apple.

Mane Five gasped, "Fluttershy!"

Rainbow Dash gasped, "I forgot about it! Fluttershy is allergic to strawberry! She can't take the bite of it!"

"Now you tell us?!" Pinkie Pie asked in annoyance.

Rarity squealed in fear, "We've gotta do something now!"

"I could try to push on her chest hard as I can!" Applejack said in concern.

Twilight Sparkle hissed, "That won't work! That only hurt her a lot! I could try with my levitation! That could do!"

"It's too risky, Twilight! That could injured her throat!" Rarity exclaimed in concern.

"Come on! We have to think! Fluttershy is suffocating!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in fear.

Pinkie Pie screamed, "Sompeony help!"

"We've gotta do something! But how?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in worry, "But how?!"

Tough Apple charged in as he helped and held Fluttershy as he began pressed on her chest hard as he can. This worsened her condition, making ponies scared and worried!

"No! What are you doing now?" Applejacked asked, "Tough, stop it!"

Twilight Sparkle demanded in anger as she pulled Tough Apple out, "Are you crazy? Let Fluttershy go now!"

"You're choking Fluttershy! Stop now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in concern.

Ignoring the ponies, Tough Apple continued pressing Fluttershy's chest hard as he can for few times. It angered the ponies.

Rarity groaned as she bring her drama couch out, "I said enough!"

Rarity slammed hers right at Tough Apple to the ground hard. Mane Five checked on Fluttershy, who finally spitted the cupcake out while breathed calmly and slowly. Tough Apple groaned as he slowly get up from the ground.

Pinkie Pie hugged Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, are you alright?!"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Fluttershy said in relief. She smiled, "Tough Apple saved my life. He didn't even choke me so much."

The ponies were in shock and surprised by Flttershy's response and Tough Apple's help.

Tough Apple groaned, "Well, sorry about my way of saving lives, ponies. I mean, seriously, you didn't know about Kitty's allergic to strawberry?!"

"You've gotta be kidding!" Rainbow exclaimed in surprise.

Feathermay huffed in annoyance, "Yeah, It's more like suicide."

Tough Apple growled, "Excuse me, what did you said, yew Speedy's ripoff?!"

"You heard me, tough guy," Feathermay snaps right back, "What are you?! Deaf?!"

"Feathermay," Roseluck yelps a bit.

Tough Apple growled a bit; Fluttershy pats him on the back saying, "Tough, remember of what we discussed?"

Tough Apple growled in anger, "Tell that to her! She thinks me did to ya is a suicidal! The Apples like me don't do such a thing!"

"Oh?" Feathermay said in amusement, "You're telling me that you're from Appleloosa or Demon Land?"

"Feathermay," Cherry Pie warned in concern and precaution.

"If yew must know, Ah was fro' New Neighleans." Tough Apple scowled to Feathermay in annoyance.

Feathermay smirked, "That explains the accent, but how does that explain the attitude, Green Mane Head?"

"GRR! Don't call me that, Featherbrain!"

"Don't call me Featherbrain, Ya Green Mane Head!"

"Come on; don't make Fluttershy sad, you don't want that." Nyx said in precaution.

Tough Apple ignored Nyx as he snaped, "Listen yew, yes, Ah have a green name but that's no way to treat a new coming pony! I ain't in the mood fer any trouble right now since I am trying to fit in!"

"Oh, so the zoo lost one of their pets? Very typical?" Feathermay asked in amusement.

"GRR! NOW THAT'S A NEW LOW, FEATHERBRAIN!"

"Don't call me Featherbrain, weirdo! You don't like if I call you names.

"Only because yew done insult me first," Tough Apple roared angrily to Feathermay, making the ponies worried a bit.

"Okay, let's put an end to this." Roseluck said to Tough and Feathermay in concern.

"Tough, please." Fluttershy pleaded while holding Tough Apple back, "Perhaps it's best if you leave or try to keep your temper."

Tough Apple groaned, "Fine, I'm done! This is pointless!"

"Lose already? I didn't think you ever have it!" Feathermay insulted, much to Tough's anger. Then she began to mock his accent, "Well, jolly! Ah ain't smart but Ah love 'ta knocked down stuff like a blinded buffalo!" Needless to say, that is the last straw in the stallion's attempt of keeping his temper.

"THAT'S IT! YOU DONE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME, FEATHERBRAIN!"

"Hey, come on, relax. I was teasing ya... but you need to at least lay off the Featherbrain name calling, Green Mane Head!"

Tough Apple growled in anger but stopped by Applejack, "Tough! For land's sake, stop now! Stop making things worse now!

"I didn't want to until this newcomer went an' tease me!" Tough exclaims furiously. "I wanna knock her block right off!"

"No, don't do it, Tough!"

"Get out of my way, Jackie! NOW!"

Tough Apple slapped Applejack's face to the ground very hard. He roared in anger as he charged right at Feathermay. He was stopped by Fluttershy.

"Tough Apple, please stop." Fluttershy pleaded. Her tears began to form. She cried, "Stop... please... Can't you see that you hurt your own family?"

Tough Apple was in shock and worry as he turned to both Fluttershy and Applejack. Caramel helped Applejack up from injury. He realized he hurt both of his family.

"Geez... What have I done," Tough Apple said in shame. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Fluttershy and Applejack. I didn't mean to go that far."

Fluttershy nodded in understanding, "It's okay. We understand you."

Applejack sighed, "You really need to learn to control your temper, honestly."

Caramel nodded while rubbing Applejack's face gently, with his cloth, "Yeah, somepony could get hurt. And not to mention, somepony else should have watch her mouth!"

The ponies turned and glared at Feathermay.

"Aww, come on, do I have to?" Feathermay protested to her friends with a frown. "Come on, the big mug just lost his temper on his own. Not my fault that he can't take a joke."

Annoyed and angered yet amazed, Tough Apple exclaimed, "Well, it ain't my fault that I found yew cute and wanted 'ta kiss yew!"

Everyone was in shock and surprised of what Tough Apple has just said. Feathermay blushed in red. Tough Apple yelped in concern while covering his mouth.

"Err, uh...gotta go."

Tough Apple quickly headed off at once while leaving the ponies behind. They were all confused and surprised by it.

"Uh, what just happened?" Applejack asked in concern.

Caramel shrugged, "I think he likes her."

Plumsweet nodded, "Maybe same goes to her too."

"I wish I knew." Feathermay said in surprise and amazed.

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. I have no confirmation about Fluttershy's allergy. This is just fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3: To be A Better Apple

**Chapter 3: To be A Better Apple**

Applejack, Apple Bloom and Caramel made their way back to Sweet Apple Acres. They hoped that Tough Apple wasn't emotionally angry and upset of what Feathermay did to him. They also hoped that he's not losing his temper again. They were now at the second level of Sweet Apple Acres house as they found Granny Smith and Big McIntosh standing in the front of Tough Apple's room.

"Granny? What in tarnation are you doing here?" Applejack asked in concern.

Granny Smith sighed, "Checking on Tough Apple. That stubborn mule wouldn't even let me in! I swear to my Great Grandmother Apple if he did something stupid again-!"

"He didn't," Apple Bloom protested. Granny Smith and Big McIntosh looked surprise and shock. She gulped nervously, "Well, not exactly too much of troubles. He just got a problem with the mare."

Caramel nodded in concern, "Yeah, after he saved Fluttershy from being chocked by a strawberry cupcake. And that's where the troubles begin."

"Yeah. She sure know how to make a stallion like Tough to be mad tomato," Applejack commented in amusement. She cleared her throat, "The point is that Tough Apple kinda embarrassed himself after he tried to apologize and accidentally said he likes her eyes and wanted to kiss her, Granny Smith."

"What?" Granny Smith asked in surprise and shock, "He's in love? That's... unusual of him. He'd never done that in his life not since his little sister..."

Big McIntosh hummed in concern, "Nnope..."

"By the way, Granny Smith, did you say Tough Apple has a sister?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. You'd never told us about her before."

Granny Smith sighed, "Well, it's something that I'm not allow to talk about it. But-!"

"GRANNY!" The angry voice shouted in annoyance. The Apples looked up and found angry and annoyed Tough Apple emerged from his room while growling in annoyance, "You promised me! You promised me not to talk about me and my family!"

"I know, Tough. But they deserved it!"

"Oh no! I don't want to talk about it! Got it?! Coz I ain't gonna talk about one!" Tough Apple exclaimed in annoyance. He got whacked by Granny Smith's hoof, "Ouch! What did you do that for?!"

Granny Smith huffed in annoyance, "You're being rude to me again!" She sighed, "And I know it's not a good sign but they need to know about it. So, they can help you to be a better pony."

Tough Apple groaned as he looked away. Applejack sighed, "Look, Tough. I know we have a rocky start, maybe if you lend us to shed some light about your past, we could have help you."

Apple Bloom nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we are family, after all."

Big McIntosh smiled and nodded, "Eeyup."

"And you might get Feathermay respect and like ya," Caramel said in amusement.

Tough Apple thought for the moment before he sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll tell you the truth. Come on in, Apples."

As the Apples entered his room, Tough Apple sat on his bed as he began telling the story while playing his bonjo calmly and harmonically. He then began sang in Texas Tone.

Tough Apple: _I used to have a little sister  
Her name was Lilly Pod.  
She's the sweetest and kindest filly I ever had. _

Granny Smith bring the book and shown the picture lighted green filly with blond mane in twin braided pigtail and long tail, hugging Tough Apple when they were younger. The Apple Siblings and Caramel awed in amazement and surprise. This little filly looked so much like Fluttershy.

Tough Apple: _Whenever I get bullied,  
Or get a bad day.  
Nopony could make my life better  
And that filly is my sister  
She's always been there for me._

Tough Apple recalled about him having some bad days and bullied by big bullies. He also was happy that his little sister came and comforted him calmly and happily.

Tough Apple: _My Little Sister - Lilly Pod  
The best filly I could ever had in my life  
She and I always play some games  
She and I always do the chores  
We'd always be there for each other  
Nopony could ever replace her in my Heart_

Tough Apple continued playing his bonjo happily and harmonically as he recalled what he and his sister did during his time back at his hometown.

Tough Apple: _But ever since a rockslide,  
She's got badly hurt  
I hope my little sister is alright  
Be alright..._

Tough Apple sighed in shame as he recalled about the accidents that Lilly Pod has. He then shed some tears out from his eyes while finishing his last line of song. The Apples and Caramel sighed tearfully about the sad story.

"It's no wonder why Tough befriended Fluttershy only. She reminds him of Lilly Pod," Caramel said in shock and surprise.

"I'm sorry to hear about it, Tough," Applejack said while hugging Apple Bloom, "I know what it means to lose your sister. It's quite painful."

Apple Bloom nodded as she hugged her older sister back, "Hopefully that I don't get into some accidents again."

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh nodded.

Apple Bloom turned and looked at Tough Apple, "But is she-?"

"She's okay, but she can never walk like she's used to," Tough Apple said in shame and upset, "I wish I could have done something better, even though Lilly Pod forgave me. I'm ashamed black sheep to the family. I'd never be part of it or even see her again."

"No, you're not! You did what you have to! We all did what we have to for the siblings we loved," Applejack protested.

Caramel nodded, "Yeah, we make plenty mistakes. But we all learned from it, right?"

Big McIntosh smiled, "Eeyup."

"I'm pretty sure that you explain about your reason," Apple Bloom smiled, "your family will understand about it."

Tough Apple groaned, "You don't understand. My folks are hard to please. Granny Smith knows about it too."

Granny Smith sighed, "It's the truth - Rotten Stern Apple is one hard and tough apple to deal with. And believe me, I would never ever pass this farm to him while I'm still alive. He's too rough to handle the job! That's why Applejack's parents are perfect for it. And it's the reason why we didn't invite those folks for the Apple Family Reunion until they need to put their stern aside for once. That's irritating and annoying."

"Tell me about it," Tough Apple sighed in annoyance, "Since we're done, would you mind leave me alone now?"

Applejack nodded, "Sure. But you wouldn't mind letting us in and help you out about liking Feathermay?"

Tough Apple snarled, "Granny Smith, do something! Tell them get off of my property!"

"Alright, Applejack. I believe that Tough Apple has enough to tell about his tale," Granny Smith said in amusement before giggled, "Off you go now! Shoo!"

Granny Smith and the Apples left Tough Apple's room at once. They then climbed down the stairs while chatted about Tough Apple.

"I don't know about you. I think we should help Tough," Applejack said in concern, "I know he said that he'd prefer to be alone. But we all know that he likes Feathermay so much."

Apple Bloom nodded, "And not to mention, maybe he need some amending with his family. And I think he miss them so much."

"For a rough and tough pony, he sure got a heart," Caramel commented.

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup."

"Dang nab it! Don't even think about it!" Granny Smith exclaimed in annoyance. The Apples and Caramel looked at her. She continued, "I know you all have good hearts and wanted to help. But Tough Apple would rather leave it alone because his folks and Feathermay except Lilly Pod are gonna give him hard time.. And it's his personal and private. It won't be easy for him to handle them. So leave it be for now. I'd better get up to my room and take some nap. I darn so tired."

As Granny Smith walked up the stairs to sleep, the Apples and Caramel looked at each other as they all smiled happily. They're still gonna do it for Tough Apple.

* * *

On the next day...

At the hayburger restaurant, Feathermay and her friends were serving the customers with the fast foods. And at the same time, they were chatting of what happened yesterday especially Feathermay, who has rough start with Tough Apple due to him being brute and rough on ponies.

"Feathermay, you owe Tough Apple apology from what happen yesterday." Firecracker said in annoyance.

Feathermay frowned, "Aw, come on! How should I know that guy was trying to save Fluttershy? And besides, that guy needs some seriously time out."

"Don't you mean 'you'? You did start the argument."

"Fine, I'll say sorry to Tough Apple when I sees him. Seriously, did he think I'm cute?"

Firecracker yelped while remained silent of what Feathermay has asked. She hummed in concern, "Maybe... What about you?"

"Me?" Feathermay asked in shock before she blushed, "No, no way, absolutely not! We just met!"

"Well, I think you should get to know more about him and tried to avoid teasing. You two might became friends."

"Yeah, probably..."

Firecracker smiled, "I'm pretty sure you and him will be made as good friends. Come on. Let's keep on working."

With Feathermay nodded in agreement, she and her friends continued working as both cashier and cooks...

* * *

At Fluttershy's cottage, Mane Five and Spike decided to check on her after what has happened from yesterday. They hoped she is alright. They were now having some tea.

"Fluttershy, are you sure you're okay?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Rarity nodded, "After what has happen from yesterday, it must be very hard on you especially how Tough Apple behaved and reacted."

"I'm okay. I'm just upset about Tough being rude and nearly want to fight," Fluttershy said in upset, "I wish I could have been more helpful."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Why bother about him, Fluttershy?"

"Indeed! This stallion is obviously rude and troublemaker. He's not worthy for you to help him," Rarity said in annoyance.

"Not to mention, he's a party popper," Pinkie Pie added.

Fluttershy sighed, "True. But all I see in him is that he's sad and pain."

"Seriously?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"It maybe hard to believe, everypony. All he wants is to have friends and be with family. I know that because I've seen the look like it was my reflection." Fluttershy explained, "And from what I know about him, I see him as big brother I never had. I'm glad he's willing to listen to me and my advice. He's just shy to admit it like how I was."

"Tough Apple? Shy? You must be joking," Spike asked in surprise.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "At least, he's better than Fluttershy's little brother. I really hate that guy a lot."

"You have a brother?" Twilight Sparkle surprisingly asked Fluttershy.

Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment, "I don't want to talk about it. I just hop he stayed out of troubles and get into college for once." She cleared her throat, "As for shyness, there are various of them to be shy - anger and kindness to hid his true feelings. And Tough doesn't want anypony to know about his past and how he feels."

Rarity hummed, "I hate to admit it. It does make sense about his shyness."

"Geez. I wish he could be nicer," Pinkie Pie remarked in upset.

"It may take some times. But we need to be patient. That is all," Fluttershy said calmly, "And now is the time that we should check on him and Applejack. They're the ones we should be worry about."

"When you put that way, I can't argue with that," Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement.

"Just as long he doesn't try to kick me off to bell tower again. That was a big headache," Rainbow Dash remarked dryly.

"Or maybe trying to funny and embarrassed when he sees Feathermay again," Spike commented in amusement before chuckled. The ponies glared at him, making him yelp in worry and concern, "Just kidding! Really!"

Fluttershy sighed, "We should go find them now."

"Actually I need to get Nyx first," Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Rarity nodded, "Oh! Me too! I also need to pick Sweetie Belle up."

"Scootaloo definitely need me now," Rainbow Dash added.

"And I definitely need to pick a word with my old nemesis!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in amusement. Everyone looked at her oddly and concern. She was confused, "What?"

Fluttershy sighed, "Alright then. Let's go find and pick our little fillies up first, then we checked on the Apples."

The ponies chatted in agreement before they headed off at once.

* * *

"Oh! Ponyfeathers! Dang those vermins!" Applejack exclaimed in annoyance as she and Big McIntosh were picking the apples up while chased and get rid of caterpillars and worms. She groaned, "If I had known about how bad this is, I would have asked a friend of mine to help!"

Big McIntosh groaned as he took a bite the apple up at once, "Eeyup!"

"Somepony gotta pick Apple Bloom up!" Applejack groaned in concern before sighed, "Who will? I doubt that Granny Smith will be suited for the job."

Big McIntosh pointed at Tough Apple, who was kicking some trees hard. They fell to the ground hard. The purple stallion grunted as he began picked the apples up and put them into baskets.

"No! I don't think it's a good idea!" Applejack protested in annoyance. She sighed, "I know I said that we'll help Tough out. But this isn't something I have in my mind! I think I should ask my friends to help out."

Big McIntosh shook his head, "Nnope!"

"But Big Mac, the fillies and colts will get scared by him!"

"Nnope."

"Are you seriously want to let Tough to handle this? Are you sure?"

"Eeyup."

"Fine," Applejack groaned in defeat after having some thoughts about it, "Hey, Cousin Tough Apple!"

Tough Apple sighed as he turned and glared at Applejack, "What do you want, Jackie?"

"I need you to go Ponyville Schoolhouse and pick Apple Bloom up!"

"Where?!"

"It's only one school with a bell and lots of fillies and colts. Tell Cheerilee that you're from Apple Bloom's cousin and here to pick her up. Simple as that. Can you handle it?"

Tough Apple sighed, "Whatever. I'll get it done, bob."

Applejack nodded, "And no losing temper or rough fighting, got it?!"

"Got it," Tough Apple said in annoyance.

Tough Apple headed off. Caramel was on his way to the Apple Orchard but pushed aside by the rough Apple. Caramel sighed and shrugged as he headed off to help Applejack and Big McIntosh deal with the pest problem now.

* * *

At the Ponyville Schoolhouse, Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing the swings as they were discussing and chatting about Tough Apple and his behavior.

"To be honest, Apple Bloom, your cousin Tough is scariest pony I ever met!" Scootaloo exclaimed in fear, "He hit Rainbow Dash to the bell! What's his big deal?!"

"And not to mention, he was so rude to my sister about the dress!" Sweetie Belle added.

Dinky Doo nodded, "And don't forget about what happen to Hayburger Restaurant."

Apple Bloom sighed, "I'm sorry, Crusaders. My family and Fluttershy thought we could change his attitude by showing him around and make some new friends. I guess it didn't work out well."

Nyx patted Apple Bloom gently, "Hey, it's okay, Apple Bloom. You did your best."

"Yeah. I'm sure your cousin didn't mean it," Twist agreed, "Besides, if there's a mistake, it's worth to learn about it and make it better."

Apple Bloom hummed in concern, "I suppose you're right."

"Well, well! If it isn't my favorite group of blank flanks!" The familiar rude voice called. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were annoyed and frowned by it as they turned and found Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approaching them. Diamond Tiara smirked, "So, what have you been up to? Giving up from the hunt already?"

Silver Spoon giggled, "Yeah. I guess being blank flank is what you're mean to be."

The Snotty Duo giggled in amusement, making Cutie Mark Crusaders annoyed by it.

"Oh, very nice, Diamond Tiara." Nyx asked sarcastically, "I don't suppose this comes from your daddy?"

Diamond Tiara groaned while glaring at Nyx, "I watched that tone if I were you. You should be lucky that you didn't banish to the moon or else..."

Apple Bloom groaned, "Would you give it a rest, Diamond Tiara? Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have already declared that Nyx is pardoned!"

"Besides, she did save your daddy from danger and from being Nightmare Moon Cult," Sweetie Belle said in amusement.

Scootaloo smirked, "And of course, he was lucky that he didn't thrown into a prison."

"I think this is more funnier than insulting ponies with blank flanks," Dinky Doo commented.

Twist nodded, "Yeah. It's the best joke we ever make!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders laughed and giggled in amusement, making Snotty Duo annoyed and angered by the comments.

Diamond Tiara groaned in annoyance, "Why you little-!"

"Is there a problem here, spoiled brat?" The rough and tough voice demanded, making the fillies yelped and found Tough Apple stood before them. He snorted, "So, what's the problem? Do you have the problem with my little cousin?"

"Eh nothing! We're just talking!" Diamond Tiara said uneasily.

Silver Spoon nodded fearfully, "Yeah, we're just talking! That's all! Gotta go!"

Snotty Duo quickly headed off while commented in shock about how big and strong Tough Apple is while not wanted to mess with him. Cutie Mark Crusaders were in shock and surprise by it. Tough Apple was confused by their reaction.

"What?"

"Y-You help us?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise, "And why are you here?"

Tough Apple groaned, "Your sister asked me to pick ya up because she and Big Mac are dealing with some pest control. So, we'd better get going. The Apples need a lot of help."

"Wow. This must be serious."

"Yeah. Come on. We ain't got all day!"

Tough Apple headed off at once. Apple Bloom waved and said goodbye to her friends before she left and headed off with her cousin. Twilight Sparkle and her friend arrived at the scene while picking Nyx, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo up but found Apple Bloom wasn't among them.

"Huh? Where's Apple Bloom?" Pinkie Pie asked in surprise.

"She went home with Tough Apple," Sweetie Belle answered. Everyone but Cutie Mark Crusaders looked surprise and shock as they looked at her. She nodded, "It's true! And he's not causing the troubles."

Scootaloo snickered, "Except he scared Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon off."

"Wait! Seriously?!" Rainbow Dash and Spike asked in surprise.

"He did what?! What did the barbarian do now?!" Rarity asked in annoyance.

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Let me guess. He make them like a flag and stuck them on the flag pole's top?"

"Eh. Nope." Nyx answered, "He just appeared and the girls got scared and scrammed."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were surprised and shocked by it. They couldn't believe in their eyes that Tough Apple never harm or even pick a fight with the ponies for the first time...

Fluttershy smiled, "See? I told you there'e more to him."

* * *

Tough Apple and Apple Bloom continued walking across the streets as they were on their way back home now.

"Hey, Tough. Thanks for the help," Apple Bloom thanked happily. She sighed, "Those bullies better watch out of who they're messing with."

Tough Apple sighed, "Whatever. My little sister use to have the problem before. I stood and solve the problem. No big deal."

"You know. Maybe if you have shown more of your other side, ponies may have given you the chance to befriend with you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I don't know. Just before I was a tempered pony, I used to be shy and kindhearted pony. I tried to befriend but they bullied me for a long time. But..."

"But you couldn't bear to see your sister to get hurt. So, you hurt them bad and never make friends. That explains everything. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Asking about this. I know I shouldn't bothered about it. But I can't help it."

"I know. But I'm glad you did." Tough Apple said, "If you hadn't, I wouldn't be bother to help my other family. Maybe I should try this out for days."

Apple Bloom smiled, "Glad to help."

"Tough Apple?" The familiar voice called. Tough Apple and Apple Bloom turned to their back as they found Feathermay and the bags of grocery stuffs. She continued, "Would you mind to have a talk with me?"

Tough Apple scoffed, "I mind, thank you very much! I don't want to hear it."

"I know. But I'm not here to tease you. I just want to apologize to you."

"Wh-What?!"

"Yeah. I want to apologize to you from yesterday. It was a terrible joke of me to do that. I shouldn't have said that because of what you did to Fluttershy."

"Oh... Uh... Thanks, I suppose," Tough Apple said in surprise while staring at Feathermay. He shook his head as he looked away, "Err, come on, Apple Bloom. Let's go home now! We've got chores to do!"

As Tough Apple headed off, Apple Bloom giggled in amusement before she followed him at once. Feathermay sighed in amusement as she can't help but have the feeling about it.

"Why do I get the feeling that he likes me?"

* * *

Tough Apple and Apple Bloom made their way back to Sweet Apple Acres; where Applejack, Big McIntosh and Caramel standing at the entrance. They just finished clearing the worms and caterpillars from Apple Orchard.

"Apple Bloom! Are you alright?" Applejack asked while hugging Apple Bloom, "Did Tough Apple get you into trouble?"

Apple Bloom giggled as she departed from hugging, "Relax, Applejack. Everything is fine. In fact, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon got scared by him. And no, he didn't cause the problems to them. He stood in front of them and they all scrammed."

"Really? Tough Apple helped you? That's shocking..." Caramel said in surprise and shock.

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup."

Tough Apple sighed, "That's the truth. Now if you don't mind, I need some nap."

Tough Apple headed off back to his bedroom at once, leaving the Apples and Caramel behind.

"Did I miss something?" Caramel asked in shock.

Apple Bloom giggled, "Nope. In fact, Tough got crush on Feathermay."

Applejack smirked, "Why am I not surprise by that?"

Big McIntosh chuckled, "Eeyup."

* * *

In his bedroom, Tough Apple was playing his banjo harmonically and happily. Though he's alone, he couldn't help but to think of what the Apple Bloom has said and how beautiful and adorable Feathermay is...

"Dang nab it. Why do I keep thinking about her, Joe?"

* * *

During the late afternoon,

At the Living Room, the Apples and Fluttershy were having discussion about Tough Apple. He's becoming more nicer ever since he revealed his past to them.

Fluttershy hummed in surprise, "Now I understand why he's being nice to me. I reminded him as his little sister."

"I never thought I was gonna say this," Granny Smith said in concern and surprise, "I think we did the right thing."

Applejack shrugged, "Yeah. I'd never thought that he would be nicer after the talk about his family."

"So, you'd think he can change for the better?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Caramel nodded, "Yeah. What happen if... Somepony wanna test his temper again?"

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh nodded.

Fluttershy smiled, "I have confidence that he won't cause the mess if he has some help and friends to be there for me."

"Yeah. While his parents may not want or help him much, but that doesn't mean we're doing nothing for him. He's our Apple Family," Applejack said confidently.

Granny Smith sighed, "I couldn't agree more. But what's the first plan and how we're gonna improve his behavior?"

"Music!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "Tough loved playing his bonjo a lot! This could test the reviews and ponies liking it."

"It's the start," Applejack nodded in agreement, "If that improved, then we can try more of ideas for him to work it on."

Big McIntosh smiled, "Eeyup!"

"Say, Applejack. You don't mind if I... er..." Caramel said nervously while smiling, "Join you?"

Applejack sighed and smiled, "Sure. Why not? We need all the help we can get to help Tough Apple. That's our priority."

Caramel sighed in disappointment, "I was talking about the date. Well, I guess I have to wait for next day."

* * *

On the Next Day...

"Jackie, are you sure if this is even a good idea?" Tough Apple asked in concern and worry as he sat down on the fountain while holding his banjo, "The last time I was here - I didn't get a good impression."

Applejack smiled, "It'll be fine. Trust me. You ready for this?"

Tough Apple sighed, "Ready. I'm not very sure of what I'm really supposed to do actually..."

"Just play your song. And do your best too," Apple Bloom said calmly and happily.

Big McIntosh smiled, "Eeyup!"

Without any interruption, Tough Apple began playing his bonjo harmonically and calmly. And at the same time, he even began to sing.

Tough Apple: _My name is Tough Apple  
This town is my territory  
The neighboring town is also my territory  
Everywhere is mine_

The Ponyville Town ponies and even the Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders got Tough Apple's attention and singing. Tough Apple then played his bonjo fierce and hard proudly and happily.

Tough Apple: _Today again I expand my territory!  
Territory! Territory! Territory! I love it!  
Say oh!_

As Tough Apple continued singing, the ponies joined in the song as well.

Chorus Crowd: _Oh!_

Tough Apple: _Oh!_

Chorus Crowd: _Oh!_

Tough Apple: _Oh, Oh!_

Chorus Crowd: _Oh, Oh!_

Tough Apple: _Coz I expand my territory  
By my name  
And the name is Tough Apple..._

As the song ended, the ponies gave the round of applause while cheering and commenting to him wildly and happily. Tough Apple then yelped in concern and surprise of what he just saw.

"What the hay? What are you all doing here?" Tough Apple asked in surprise.

The ponies commented, "That was amazing! It's beautiful! It's great and perfect! Can I get your autograph? Want a hug!"

Spike whistled, "Wow. Look at them..."

Pinkie Pie cheered wildly and happily, "They loved it! They really loved it!"

"I hate to admit it. He's truly amazing in singing," Rarity commented proudly and happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered, "You rock, Tough Apple!"

"Yeah! For a tough apple like Tough! He's cool," Rainbow Dash commented.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "You know. We shouldn't have judge him by the book. There is more to him than meets the eye."

Tough Apple was surprised and shocked by the ponies' comments. For the first time in his life, he actually did good while they repaid him with kindness and happiness.

"I-I don't know what to say," Tough Apple said in stunned and surprise.

Fluttershy smiled, "How about 'thank you' for them giving you a chance?"

Tough Apple smiled as he bowed in respect while thanking the ponies of Ponyville Town for giving him a good reception about him and his song. Aftermath, the crowds dispersed and left; leaving Tough Apple, his family, Caramel and Fluttershy.

"Thanks, cousins and Fluttershy. I owe you one," Tough Apple commented in relief.

Applejack smiled, "It was nothing. After all, we're the Apples to the Core."

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup."

Fluttershy nodded, "See? It's not so bad to show of who you really are than having bad temper for all the time."

Apple Bloom smiled, "Yeah! This is even better, don't you think, Tough?"

"Yeah, I think I liked being this," Tough Apple smiled, "Maybe I should get use to it."

"You should, Tough." The familiar voice agreed. The ponies turned and found Feathermay standing and smiling happily, "I'm starting to like the new you. And not to mention, you should try on the talent show!"

"Really?" Tough Apple yelped and blushed in surprise, "Wow... I'm... I'm flattered. Thanks. But I don't think it's a good idea."

"Come on, Tough. You should give it a chance. After all, you did play good songs well."

"Hmm... I supposed so. Okay, maybe I'll try it on someday."

Feathermay sighed, "Good to know. So, are we friends now? Coz I really want to know more about you. So the next time I meet you, we'll be better."

Tough Apple smiled, "Yeah. Sure."

"Thanks. If you're hungry, come to hayburger restaurant! Apple Family gets VIP cards and coupons! See ya later!"

Fathermay turned and trotted off at once. Tough Apple sighed in relief as he was glad to make a good friends with her.

"Looks like the big guy got a girl of his own," Caramel remarked.

Applejack nodded in agreement, "You've said it. Come on, y'all. We've got lot of works to do now!"

"What do you mean?" Tough Apple asked in concern, "What are you planning?"

Fluttershy smiled, "We still need to improve you as good civilian pony. After all, you have a long way to go!"

"That's where we come in," Apple Bloom commented happily, "And we're gonna tell Granny Smith about this. She's gonna be proud of it."

"I suppose so..." Tough Apple said in concern.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Applejack exclaimed happily.

Applejack and her family pushed and moved Tough Apple all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres as they began to make Tough Apple as the good citizen to Ponyville Town.

* * *

A few days passed; the Apple Family, Caramel and Fluttershy helped Tough Apple improved himself to be a better pony and citizen to Ponyville Town. They even taught him to control his temper, as well as being patient to his friends and family. And he even helped ponies out a lot.

They firstly did with the chores of cleaning and taking care of their farms, chasing after the thieving animals but bring the foods back while sparing them from the troubles, and Tough Apple even entertain the ponies of pig wrestling which he actually enjoyed it a lot. He even play his bonjo and sang harmonically and happily in front of ponies, as well as playing with little ponies.

Tough Apple has been improving better and better than before now...

* * *

A two weeks later, the Apple Family, Fluttershy and even Caramel were having lunch at the Hayburger Restaurant. Feathermay helped and gave them the coupon in buying and getting the foods. They enjoyed it very much.

Apple Bloom sighed in relief, "This is the best hayburger I ever taste! And I wanna come here everyday!"

"Now, now, Apple Bloom! It's okay to enjoy their fast foods, but that doesn't mean they're always healthy. Just take the bite of them for once or twice a week. But not too much!" Granny Smith said sternly and firmly.

Big McIntosh smiled and nodded, "Eeyup."

"Fine..." Apple Bloom sighed in annoyance.

Applejack giggled, "Take it easy, Apple Bloom. They're just worry for your health, which it's not wrong. But enjoy it as long as you want but not too much."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Fine. I get it. Not a problem."

"How's my favorite customers?" The familiar voice asked. Everyone turned and found Feathermay arrived at the scene. She smiled, "I hope you're all enjoyed our food."

The ponies chatted and commented happily.

Fluttershy sighed, "At least, I don't have to eat the strawberry cupcake again. It cause a serious injury and allergic to my throat."

"It's understandable," Feathermay smiled, "And you, Tough?"

Tough Apple smiled, "It's good, Feathermay. I think you make the good and best meal I ever taste. From where I come from, we don't get a good fast food like here."

"I see. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And of course, we're on good term as being friends."

"Yeah. More than just being friends, Feathermay. And I meant it."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

Feathermay sighed in amusement, "Well, if you need me, come and ask me. I'll help you. I'd better go and help my friends now. We've got customers to handle with."

Feathermay turned and headed off back to the counter. Tough Apple sighed in relief and blushed in red. He turned and found his ponies laughed and giggled in amusement. He groaned in annoyance, making them whistled and looked away innocently.

Caramel sighed in disappointment as he looked and found Applejack enjoying her lunch. Tough Apple noticed it as he leaned and whispered with the latter.

"What's the matter? You liked Applejack, don't you?" Tough Apple asked.

Caramel blushed as he snapped softly, "No! Maybe! A bit! I don't know! Stop making me embarrassed!"

"Relax. I know the feeling. Why not tell her?"

"What about you and Feathermay? You like her a lot ever since you two met."

"Good point. But you like Jackie, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. All I want is a date with her. I guess it's not that easy."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Unless we work together, we'd never get the girls."

Caramel hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe we can. We just need a plan of how we get them and give them the best one we ever had."

Tough Apple gasped in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah! Meet me at my home by tonight!"

"Got it."

Granny Smith hummed, "Tough, Caramel, what are you up to?"

Tough Apple and Caramel chuckled in amusement, "Nothing..."

Confused and concerned, but Granny Smith chose to ignore it as she and her family continued eating their own lunch happily and passionately. Nothing can get any worse...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) As much as I want to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon tortured for their bullying, but not worth it due to Season 5 - both of them are good now (I think). The original story's scene is removed because Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon insults only and manipulate ponies to get into troubles only, not cause and make big fuss and chaos of town. No offense to both JusSonic and VISION-KING.

2) I give Lilly Pod as Tough Apple's sister because it has a good reason of why he's being nice to Fluttershy and she acted a good sister figure to him.


	4. Chapter 4: Big Mess Carnival Showdown

**Chapter 4: Big Mess Carnival Showdown!**

 _On next day..._

Tough Apple arrived at Caramel's house as both of them were chatting and discussing about what they can do to date the mares they like.

"So... What's the idea?" Tough Apple asked in concern.

Caramel looked shock and surprise, "What?! Me?! Ideas?! You must be joking! I thought you have one!"

"I did not say that, genius!"

"Yes, you did! Yes, you really did, Tough!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Tough Apple screamed in anger at the surprised and worried Caramel, "I DID NOT, YOU IDIOTIC VERMIN! IF YOU DON'T COME UP WITH THE IDEA SOON, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LOUSY SON OF THE-!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Caramel exclaimed in concern, "I get the point! I'm thinking now! Give me some minutes, please! Don't rush me!"

In every one minute Caramel thinks, Tough Apple asked 'How About Now' question while he replied it 'Not Yet' reply for several times. It's getting irritating and annoying him as he can't think straight well.

"Will you stop making me nervous?!" Caramel exclaimed in annoyance at the surprised Tough Apple. He groaned while slamming on the walls, "I can't think straight like walking on the park or carnival or some good place to eat and drink, or even playing the games!"

"Carnival? We have carnival here?" Tough Apple asked in surprise.

Caramel sighed, "Yes. But it's somewhere near to the central town of Ponyville by weekend. It's called Best Summer Carnival - games, foods and drinks, movies, musical dancing, you named them. But that's not gonna help us much."

"No, you numbskull!" Tough Apple groaned in annoyance as he grabbed and held Caramel high while glaring at him, "The carnival - it's perfect place for us to get the girls date with us! I mean think about it. They don't like fancy stuffs, fancy foods and drinks, fancy dress, fancy dress, fancy talking and best of all - no works."

"Oh... OH! I get it!"

"I knew you would. Question is... How do we get our girls on date? I've got a bad feeling that they will say 'no'."

"That's... Not good..."

"I wish there's a way to ask them without making them uncomfortable. Even though we like those girls, there is no way they'll like us back."

"Maybe..." Caramel said thoughtfully. He gasped in realization, "Maybe there is!"

"Really?" Tough Apple asked hopefully.

"Yes, but on one condition. No matter what happens, you cannot lose the temper, got it?"

"Great... Got it. No temper..."

Caramel smiled as he gave Tough Apple some details of his ideas and plans to get the girls dated with them.

* * *

Deep in the Everfree Forest, a group of mysterious masked soldiers were marching across the forest. One of them was riding the buffalo, which its back has the wagon filled with cargo and boxed on it. A black hooded pony was leading them.

As he and his mysterious group continued marching, he heard some thumping noise. He turned and found the rider yawned sleepily as the latter wasn't focusing on his job while the wagon often got bounced and knocked over by the boulders and peddles. This annoyed the black hooded pony a lot, making him to approach the rider.

"You imbecile! Watch it! Those cargo are important!" The black hooded pony exclaimed in annoyance, "We can't afford to lose them. Dr. Guildenstern and Wilco need them for some experiment. They're vitals to our cause."

The rider nodded in understanding. The black hooded pony sighed in annoyance as headed to the front at once in leading his mysterious army to march across the Everfree Forest. During their march, one of the cargo bounced and fell off from the wagon.

As soon as the group left the Everfree Forest, the cage shaken wildly and crazily. Something inside of it screeched wildly like it was trying to break free from it.

* * *

 _Friday, Afternoon..._

Tough Apple went and visited Feathermay from the Hayburger Restaurant. He asked her from the counter about joining him to carnival for day-off and fun. This surprised her a lot.

"Really? Did you mean it?" Feathermay asked hopefully yet surprisingly.

Tough Apple nodded nervously, "Yeah... Look, it's okay if you don't want to go. I understand. I just want to-!"

"Okay."

"Wh-what?!"

"I said 'okay'. I'll go with you to the carnival. And besides, I could take a break from working as the cashier. You have no idea how tough and tired it is when it comes to dozens of customers to deal with."

"I-I-I-I..."

Feathermay smiled, "So, are we going?"

Tough Apple squealed and cheered wildly, "Yeeeeeesssssssss! Whoo-hooooooooo!"

"So, meet me here by 7 tomorrow night?"

"Sure! I promised you that I won't embarrassed you or ruin our first day! Best of all, you'll get the best night you ever had!"

Feathermay smiled, "Good to hear it. See you tonight, Toughie..."

Tough Apple chuckled nervously, "Sure. No problem. See ya..."

Tough Apple whistled happily and lovely as he was walking straight out of the restaurant. Feathermay giggled in amusement about Tough Apple. Nevertheless, she sighed happily that he asked her out for carnival and day off...

* * *

Caramel visited Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres' Apple Orchards, where she was apple bucking them into the baskets. He asked her about going to the carnival, which surprised and shocked them.

"You want me to do what?!" Applejack asked in shock as she turned and looked at Caramel, "Are you serious?"

Caramel gulped nervously and nodded in concern, "Yeah. Are you willing to come with me?"

"Caramel, you, of all ponies, should know that I can't take the day off. I've got tons of works to do. And you should know that my big brother and granny wouldn't let me."

"I already ask that. They allowed it."

"What?! Seriously?!"

"Yeah! You can ask them for yourself if you want."

"I don't know, Caramel. I don't like abandoning it."

"Come on, AJ. Just one day for me and you - tomorrow night." Caramel pleaded frantically, "When's the last time you take a day off from this work?"

Applejack hummed thoughtfully, "Now you mention it. No. I haven't. But-!"

Caramel interrupted, "If you need help, I'll be there to help you out. It's a promised. And I even promised you that I won't screw my job for Winter Wrap Up again! Really! Scout's honor. Please, Applejack, just accept my date with you!"

Applejack sighed in defeat, "Alright, Caramel. I'll go with you."

Caramel interrupted by hugging her happily and passionately, "You're the best! You won't regret it!"

"But this is friends' hangout only, not a date," Applejack said in annoyance, making Caramel looked disappointed. She nodded, "I'm serious, Caramel."

"Fine." Caramel said in annoyance. He smiled, "But it's a deal..."

"Oh for goodness's sake..." Applejack said in annoyance, "I'm gonna feel embarrassing..."

* * *

After the success of getting the date from the girls, both Caramel and Tough Apple returned to the house and asked Fluttershy for help. They even explained to her about taking a date with them.

"Okay. I'm glad that you both get the date," Fluttershy said calmly, "But what does it have to do with me? Rarity should help you since she got experience in dating and meeting boys."

Tough Apple and Caramel looked at each other for the moment. They gave the annoying disgusted looks while shouted together, "Naah! Forget it!"

"Besides, you're a better pony to teach us about date," Caramel said calmly.

Tough Apple nodded, "Yeah. Rarity, she's a drama queen."

"I don't think I can help you. I don't know much about a date," Fluttershy said in concern, making the boys groaned in concern an defeat. She yelped in concern, "On second thought, I might able to shed some light and ideas to help you out."

"Thank you so much!" Tough Apple and Caramel exclaimed happily.

Fluttershy sighed, "I hope I give the right advice."

* * *

Within the Everfree Forest, it was quiet for the moment until a screech noise sounded. Then, its screeching sound shifted into panted heavily and happily like something was looking for food to eat. He looked around of searching it for hours. He then noticed some spotlights on the far east.

"Ooh! Foodie! Foodie! Foodie! Me hungry!"

* * *

 _Saturday Night, Best Summer Carnival,_

With the help and advice about dating with the girls from Fluttershy, Tough Apple and Caramel are ready as they took and brought their girls to the carnival. Fluttershy came along to help and assist them in handling the date, without any disturbance.

"As promise, here we are," Tough Apple said happily and calmly.

Caramel smiled and nodded, "The Best Summer Carnival. Just relax and enjoy our night time."

"Good enough," Feathermay said happily.

Applejack sighed, "Alright, you'all. Like you said, just relax and enjoy our night."

"And remember," Fluttershy added in happily, "No temper or sorrow face. This is just having fun only. Got it?"

"Got it," Four ponies nodded in understanding.

"I'm surprised that you came, Fluttershy," Applejack said in surprise and amazement, "So, what makes you?"

Fluttershy smiled, "Tough Apple and Caramel asked me to help and make sure nothing ruin your night with the boys."

Applejack scoffed, "Should have known about it. Alright, let's go, everypony!"

Five ponies entered the carnival for fun and enjoyment. Unknown to any of them, a large bush moved towards the entrance as four fillies emerged from it while looking through binoculars at the five ponies.

"See? I told you Applejack's taking a date with Caramel!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily, "I knew she likes him. No denial!"

Sweetie Belle awed happily, "Isn't it romantic?"

"Eew... That is so gross..." Scootaloo said in annoyance, "And not to mention, Tough and Feathermay together? That is so mess up!"

Nyx shushed at Scootaloo, "Don't be rude, Scoots! But still, is it right for us to spy on them? I kinda feel wrong about it."

"Yeah. Maybe we should leave them alone," Sweetie Belle said in concern.

"Naah! They won't know it's us spying on them. I'm sure they won't mind it," Scootaloo said confidently.

Apple Bloom smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Come on, you'all. Let's go and enjoy our night."

"Oh boy..." Sweetie Belle and Nyx said in annoyance.

Cutie Mark Crusaders ducked down into bushes as they all quietly sneaked and moved into the entrance. They all following Applejack, Caramel, Tough Apple, Feathermay and Fluttershy, who were enjoying their night time at the carnival.

Unknown to anypony, a strange creature emerged from Everfree Forest as it growled happily and wildly. It muttered about eating more foods as it charged straight into the carnival.

Five ponies enjoyed their night time at the carnival. They even played some games - wreck the moles (Fluttershy had despise of it), shooting water gun on the barrels, hit the bell with a hammer, throwing baseball at the bottles, shoot the darts at the targets and many more for them to enjoy. They even have their own dinner. They enjoyed going through some entertainment shows like haunted house, looking at clown shows, ponies wrestling and a few more.

During their date, both Tough Apple and Caramel blushed as they tried to get near and touch their fillies. But they missed it as the girls was doing something else. One thing for sure, the boys really like the girls very much. It's making them hard to admit and confess their feelings for the girls.

Fluttershy smiled as she knew it. Cutie Mark Crusaders saw everything as they awed happily in seeing Applejack and Feathermay being closed to Caramel and Tough Apple...

* * *

Five ponies headed straight to the Ferris Wheel. Applejack and Caramel sat on the first passenger's gondola, followed by Tough Apple and Feathermay to their second. Fluttershy remained behind to leave the couples have their own time and watched them. The Ferris Wheel began rotated them in a big circle.

Fluttershy smiled slyly as she turned to her back, "You can come out now, Crusaders. I know you're here."

Cutie Mark Crusaders awed in disappointment as they emerged from the bushes. They then approached Fluttershy.

"How did you know?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in shock and surprise.

Fluttershy smiled, "Since when did the bushes moving around the carnival and follow ponies?"

"Aw man..."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't disturb Applejack and others on their 'date'. Or else, they would have been upset and mad about it and you as well."

"We know..."

"So... How about we go find and play some games? You have play them, haven't you?"

"No. But cool! Let's go!"

Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders headed off to game stalls for playing...

* * *

In first gondola, Caramel and Applejack were looking at Ponyville Town. Both of them awed in amazement at the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it, AJ?" Caramel asked calmly.

Applejack sighed, "It sure is, Caramel. And thanks for taking me out for tonight. I could really use some rest and relaxation after some crazy work for weeks."

"Not a problem. Happy to help my friend especially you."

"Well, that's nice of you. Really nice of you for everything."

"Uh... Applejack?"

"Hm? What is it, Caramel?"

"Are-are you alright of being... with me?" Caramel asked while blushed in red, "I'm kinda feel great and happy..."

Applejack blushed, "Well, yeah. For being a friend to me, Caramel. I appreciate it."

"Uh... That's-that's not what I meant." Caramel groaned in defeat, "Who am I kidding? There's no way I can change your mind. Not after what I've done so far..."

"What do you mean? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Even if I did, I doubt you'll do me a favor for me."

"Come on, Caramel. Tell me. I might help."

Caramel sighed, "Okay. But don't say I'd tell ya about it. I... I kinda or sort of... like ya. No, I love ya."

Applejack blushed in surprised, "Y-You love me?! Seriously?" She gulped in concern, "I don't know..."

"I knew it. You don't like me now. I'm kidding myself again."

"No, Caramel. I really do like and love you much. But I'm worry that I won't have time to date with you. And I don't want to hold you back because of me."

"I wouldn't mind of it. Besides, I've done couple of jobs with no dates. This is no different."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Job Date, duh? We can work and date together on Sweet Apple Acres. And if I have the job of being rodeo clown, you're coming with me as my clown's wife."

"As if!"

Applejack and Caramel laughed in amusement for a while before they hugged each other. They departed while looking at each other.

"So, are we okay with it?"

"It's gonna be tough especially for you, Caramel. But we can try it."

Caramel blushed, "Thanks..."

Applejack giggled a bit, "I think I should be the pony to thank you, Caramel..."

Caramel and Applejack leaned their heads closely while fixing their eyes at each other. They then their lips placed and touched on each other's as they deeply and passionately kiss. They then held and hugged each other passionately long...

* * *

On the second gondola, Tough Apple and Feathermay were talking and joking happily. They then looked at the scene of Ponyvilla Town.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Feathermay asked.

Tough Apple sighed, "It sure is. I use to hate it a lot."

"Why?"

"The world hates me. They don't like my attitude. They don't like my way. They don't respect me. They never give me a chance; not like you, my family, Fluttershy and my sister. You're all understand me so much than anypony else..."

"Yeah. I guess you're not very different from me, you know?"

"Why?"

"A lot of ponies think me rude and disgusted ponies, even my parents think that way. My family were expecting me to be the best on my behavior. And the worse is they want me get married with a rich guy. I don't even care about fancy stuffs. Maybe they're right."

"Maybe they're wrong."

"How would you know? When we first met, things got rough and rocky. It wasn't my best impression especially I kinda tease so badly in making you look bad."

"Naah. I'm use to that a lot. Not many ponies apologize to me as you did. But you're right about us. We're not very different."

"Yeah. I guess it's true, Tough. I'm glad that I apologize and get to know you."

"Appreciate it. And thanks for making the best hayburger. It was the best."

Feathermay smiled, "Thanks. And you know? I'm plan to make the best one - just for you to try."

"Ha! I can't wait to try!" Tough Apple exclaimed happily, "I'll bet it's gonna be the best one."

While touching his hoof, Feathermay and Tough Apple leaned closely. As their muzzle were close to each other, they were about to kiss.

 ** _BOOM!_** Both of them yelped in surprise and shock by the sudden stop. The Ferris Wheel suddenly took a rapid spin.

"What the heck?!"

* * *

The ponies screamed in shock and concern as they were looking at the malfunction of Ferris Wheel. The maintainer was fixing the problem as its transformer was static and malfunctioning. Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived at the scene. They were all in concern as well.

With the transformers repaired, the maintainer quickly brought the gondola down and got the ponies out of it one-by-one, including Applejack, Caramel, Tough Apple and Feathermay. The ponies were groaning and moaning in dizziness and sickness. Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived and checked on their friends.

"Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Caramel sighed, "Yeah, I am. But what was that about?"

"Yeah, did something happen to Ferris Wheel or something?" Applejack asked in concern.

 ** _SCREECH!_** The ponies turned and found a strange creature took and gobbled a whole bite of various foods - vegetables, sweets, popcorn, ice-cream and many more. This creature was a humanoid brownish Tasmanian Tiger-like with white stripes and large and lots of fangs. They were in shock and scared.

The ponies screamed in fear as they ran away from it, leaving Applejack, Fluttershy and their friends behind.

"What?! What the heck is that thing?!" Caramel asked in concern.

Feathermay gulped, "I'd never seen this thing before!"

"I did," Tough Apple snarled in anger, "And I really hate it - Tasmaniac Tiger!"

"Tasmaniac Tiger?! What is that?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in concern.

"Wild and crazy Tasmanian Tiger with hands and legs," Tough Apple explained, "And believe me, I really and really hate them. These guys really like to eat anything especially meats like us! And worse is that they don't care! And it's the reason why my sister get hurt by rockslide!"

"How are we gonna stop it?!" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah! He's tearing the carnival apart, and not to mention, he's soon gonna wreck our home too!"

"Keep them busy! I'm gonna need Betty!" Tough Apple exclaimed in anger, "I'm gonna get these vermin out of our property!" d

"Betty?!" The ponies asked in surprise.

Tough Apple nodded, "Yeah. My favorite Ruby Shotgun. And the one this vermin is gonna get it."

"You heard him. We've gotta get the Tasmaniac Tiger down now," Applejack exclaimed in annoyance. She turned and glared at Cutie Mark Crusaders, "You've got lots of explaining to do. But we've got a vermin to deal with!"

Tough Apple headed off back to his home while his friends went and chased after the Tasmaniac Tiger, in making sure he stayed away from the ponies and the foods. Unfortunately, the creature was too wild and quick for them to capture. They tried various ways to stop it.

Cutie Mark Crusaders used the rope to trip the Tasmaniac Tiger but got pulled off instead. They tried pouring the slippery soap on the floor for it to trip but instead it knocked everywhere in sights. Feathermay even tried with hitting the ball at it but missed a lot. Caramel used his mallet in hitting and knocking it out. Applejack chased after it as she tried to hit and catch it. Fluttershy used her Stare to stop it, but it managed to escaped her. In other words, Tasmaniac Tiger can't be stopped or caught.

Tough Apple arrived at the scene as he was armed with his Betty the Ruby Shotgun. He groaned in anger as he aimed at Tasmaniac Tiger.

"Say hello to my Betty! She's gonna kick your butt, your filthy Tasmaniac Tiger! I'm gonna kill you for ruin my night! You pissed for the last time. Get off my property!"

Tasmaniac Tiger screeched in fear as it quickly ran off while Tough Apple fired his Ruby Shotgun at it. He continued chasing and shooting at it across the stalls and entertainment shows. Its escaping irritated and annoyed him to lose his temper and went wild in firing his shotgun at it. Unfortunately, they both caused lots of damages to the carnival. This made Applejack and her friends worry.

As the creature hid behind mirror house, Tough Apple was about to go in but stopped by Applejack and her friends.

"What the heck are you doing?! I almost got it!" Tough Apple exclaimed in annoyance.

Applejack sighed, "And you did lots of damages too! Instead of chasing and blasting at it, we sure lure it to us!"

"She's right. Think about it. That thing is too wild and fast for any of us to catch and stop it," Feathermay said in agreement.

Tough Apple groaned, "Fine. There's one thing they can be stopped - foods. And tons of them except the spicy foods. They hated them a lot. It driving them nuts and lose control."

"You think it will work?" Caramel asked.

Tough Apple shrugged, "Never tried. But I hope it works."

"Better than nothing. Let's do this before it caused a lot of damages," Fluttershy said in concern.

Cutie Mark Crusaders saluted, "We'll get the food now!"

"Count on us too," Caramel and Feathermay saluted.

Applejack and her friends split up and headed off in getting their preparation ready. Applejack set the cage while setting it on midair with rope. Fluttershy and Tough Apple armed themselves. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Caramel and Feathermay went and searched for foods and placed them on the middle of carnival. The trap is set.

Tasmaniac Tiger emerged from its hiding as it headed straight for the foods, located at the middle of carnival. As it began eating the foods, a loud bang scared him a lot. As it's about to escape, Fluttershy gave the Stare at it. It screeched fearfully, causing itself to get tripped by Cutie Mark Crusaders' rope. It fell to the ground. Applejack pulled the rope, causing the cage fell right on it. Tasmaniac Tiger is trapped for good.

As Tasmaniac Tiger screeched wildly in breaking the cage out, the ponies approached and glared at it.

"We finally caught it," Feathermay said in relief.

Applejack sighed as she looked at the messes of carnival, "And unfortunately, we let it make a big mess here now..."

Tough Apple groaned in annoynace, "Just great..."  
 _  
Prepare for Conclusion..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	5. Chapter 5: I ain't a Rotten Apple

**Chapter 5: I ain't a Rotten Apple**

The madness has ended for good. The Tasmaniac Tiger has been dealt with. But the carnival is ruined and mess. Tough Apple looked at the scene as he was upset and angry of it. It was not only because of the monster's wild rampage, it was because of him. He promised himself not to lose his temper. And he broke it. He destroyed his best date with Feathermay. And now nopony would never ever come to him again.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Caramel, Feathermay and Cutie Mark Crusaders approached Tough Apple.

"Tough? You're okay?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

"No... I ain't okay," Tough Apple said moody, "I promised you all that I ain't gonna lose my temper. And look what happen. Carnival is a big mess. Date is ruined. No thanks to me."

"Hey, come on! This isn't your fault!" Scootaloo said in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. We've done plenty bigger mess than this. And it takes hard way for all of us to clean it up."

"Yeah, even our friends and sisters make a big mess," Nyx remarked.

"Hey!" Applejack exclaimed in annoyance. She then thought carefully. She sighed, "You do have a point. I keep reminding myself 'not to count chickens before they hatched'. And I keep forgetting again. How embarrassing."

Fluttershy nodded, "Even son, but there's one thing we can agree on - you stopped and caught a Tasmanic Tiger. Not even I can use the 'Stare' on it. It's just too fast and wild for me to handle."

"Yeah! What you did was so awesome!" Caramel remarked happily.

Feathermay smiled as she patted Tough Apple in comfort, "Yeah! You're a hero. You saved the carnival!"

"Well, thanks for comfort, guys," Tough Apple said soggily yet upset. He sighed as he turned and glared at his cutie mark, "It doesn't change of what happen before and now. My cutie mark says rotten apple means I'm nothing a rotten black sheep of the family. I've let so many ponies down especially Lilly. Pops got right mind of sending me away from home for good. I don't deserve it."

The ponies were in shock and concern of what Tough Apple has said. He's actually wanted to be left alone and away from his family.

"No! That is not true, Tough!" Fluttershy protested in concern.

"Tough, that's crazy talk! You can't be serious!" Caramel protested in agreement.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, Tough! You've done plenty of good these few days. You should proud of it. Everypony is happy."

Feathermay nodded as she hugged Tough Apple, "Please, don't think like that. Ponies make mistakes today, but next day they make better like us. So, don't give up now. I beg of you, Tough."

Tough Apple remained silent and ashamed of his action and temper. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other as they know what they can do now - comfort Tough Apple.

"Tough Apple, I don't wanna pretend to understand what you've been through especially your cutie mark," Apple Bloom said calmly, "Maybe there's more to it than we realized."

Sweetie Belle nodded in concern, "Yeah. Are you sure that your cutie mark was really about you being rotten?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Tough Apple asked in a bit of anger and upset, "I know what I am."

"Maybe not," Scootaloo said in denial, "Being rotten doesn't mean it's a bad thing. And no, you're not a Black Sheep to your family."

Nyx thought carefully before nodded, "Scoot's right, Tough. Even though you've got rough start and bad temper since our meeting, you used it to help ponies."

"Yeah. Think about it, Tough," Sweetie Belle pleaded, "Being rotten isn't always bad. It's just need to aim at the right target. And you aimed at the Tasmaniac Tiger."

Apple Bloom smiled, "You've got that right. With you here, those bad ponies or monsters better think twice of whom they're messing with! Nopony messes a rotten apple like you. You're the best."

Feathermay smiled, "They do have the point, you know."

Applejack nodded, "Eeyup. If not for you, Caramel and I wouldn't confess. Right, Caramel?"

Caramel blushed, "Yeah. Thanks."

Fluttershy smiled, "I have to agree with the girls. You did well, Tough. You should be proud of it."

Tough Apple was in shock and surprise of his family and friends' compliments. Despite his bad temper and everything he did before, they still think him cool. He couldn't help but to smile in relief and happy.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best," Tough Apple said in relief and happy. He turned and hugged all of his friends and family in tight yet passionately hug, "I'm happy to be here and meet ya."

Tough Apple continued hugging his friends and family passionately and happily, causing them yelped in pain and having hard time to breathe.

Apple Bloom groaned, "And I thought his temper is worse..."

"Tell me about it, Apple Bloom," Applejack groaned in pain, "Remind me not to let Tough Apple hug again."

Fluttershy nodded, "That we agreed about..."

"Maybe we should go home now?" Caramel suggested painfully, "I'm beat."

Applejack sighed, "Yeah. I'll need Twilight a favor in fixing this mess. I'm pretty sure princesses wouldn't mind of it. Come on. Let's go to my home for a rest. I do need some company."

Caramel blushed in amusement, "Gee thanks..."

Feathermay smiled, "Sounds good idea..."

Everyone chatted in agreement. Tough Apple let go of his friends and family from hugging. They all headed back to Sweet Apple Acres for sleep now.

* * *

 _On the next day..._

On the upper level, Applejack and her friends were still asleep after they have their crazy night at the carnival. Applejack's room was opened as she and Caramel emerged from it. Followed by Cutie Mark Crusaders coming out from Apple Bloom's room, Tough Apple, Feathermay and Fluttershy too emerged from the tough stallion's room. They all greeted to each other happily and warmly. They all chatted happily to each other as they climbed down the stairs.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, Applejack and her friends stopped at once as they found Granny Smith and Big McIntosh were chatting with the muscular dark greenish Earth Pony Stallion with grayish messy mane and short tail worn the hat and his cutie mark is military flag-like and a familiar filly sitting on her wheelchair.

Tough Apple gasped, "Lilly?!"

Lilly yelped as she turned to her back and found Tough Apple stood on the entrance, "Toughy?"

"Lilly!"

"Toughy! It's really you!"

Tough Apple charged and held his disability sister of his passionately and gently, while she embraced him back as well. Everyone in the room smiled happily to see a brother and sister together again. It pleased the Apples, Fluttershy and even Cutie Mark Crusaders to see it.

"I miss you so much, big brother," Lilly said in relief.

Tough Apple smiled, "Me too. Everything alright here?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, big brother. And I'm getting a bit better in walking. And someday, I'll be walking!"

"That's good to hear, little sis. Just take it easy."

"I will. And what about you? Everything okay here?"

"Yeah. I am. Thanks to these ponies, I'm a better pony now."

Lily sighed in relief, "That's good to hear. You're the best, big brother."

"Yeah, I am," Tough Apple smiled.

The stallion cleared his throat firmly. Tough Apple departed from hugging as he turned and faced at him. They both glared at each other angrily and firmly.

"Hey, Knuckles," Tough Apple said firmly.

Knuckles nodded firmly, "Tough. Been a while?"

"Yeah. Come here to send me away again? I wouldn't be surprise of it."

"More than you imagine, little punk."

"Whatever you say, old pony?"

"Haven't change a bit, have ya?"

"You haven't either too."

 ** _WHACK!_** Both Knuckles and Tough Apple yelped painfully as they turned and looked at the angry Granny Smith with her walking stick.

"I didn't ask you both to meet again, just for another fight! I call you to have a talk! So, knock this stupid fight off before I make ya all! You hear me?!" Granny Smith demanded in anger, making both stallions silent in fear. She sighed, "Now that we're done. Don't you have something to say to your son, Knuckles?"

"Not much, mum," Knuckles said in annoyance. Granny Smith groaned as she gave a hard whack on his head. He groaned in defeat, "Sorry, mama. What I meant to say is... It was not bad. And... You did better. I... I kinda no expect of you. It was... Uh..."

"Ponyfeathers! He was proud of ya, Tough! And he was glad that sending you helps you better! And he was did it because of your sister."

"Yeah. That's what I meant."

Tough Apple sighed, "Yeah. I get it if that's what you mean."

"Look kiddo, I may not be a great father as you imagined, but I know when to stay down and said." Knuckles sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry for abandoning and sending you away like a jerk."

"You sure are."

"Not surprise by that attitude of yours. I wouldn't expect you to say-!"

Tough Apple interrupted, "Thanks, pops."

Knuckles was in stunned and surprise, "Okay. Not what I expected..."

"I'm serious, pops," Tough Apple said firmly, "If you hadn't, I wouldn't know how much change I can make, great this place is and the girl I fell in love with."

"Really?" Knuckles asked in surprise as he turned and looked at Apples waving at him, including Fluttershy. He hummed, "Who would that be? Pinky? She looks like your sister."

Tough Apple chuckled a bit, "No, not her. Feathermay." He turned and approached Feathermay, "Fetahermay, this is my old pony. And pops, this is my love."

Feathermay smiled, "Hey, there. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I hope he didn't create some fuss around here." Knuckles smiled.

Feathermay giggled, "Of course not."

Knuckles smiled and nodded, "Good. Shall we have some chats? We need to talk about visits and a home for you to live now."

"What?" Tough Apple asked in surprise.

Granny Smith smiled, "Well, every Apples got a place to stay and work here especially you and Caramel. Caramel would be like reminding AJ to take a break or not doing something stupid again. But for you, it's a watchdog job."

"Seriously?" Tough Apple asked.

Knuckles nodded, "I actually want to take you home. But your Granny Smith insist to let you stay here. Your sister supports it too. I actually reluctant of it. But seeing what change you here - I think you're ready for it now."

Lilly smiled, "Don't worry. We'll come and visit you."

Tough Apple sighed, "I guess I am. So, Granny Smith, about the watchdog job and my own home?"

Granny Smith snorted as she begin to explain about the unusual Timberwolf and new home that Tough Apple is going to have, along with visits from his family. The rest of his family joined in as well about Tough's future.

* * *

 _Back to Present..._

"And the next thing happens - I owned my own home," Tough Apple said calmly, "I became both the watchdog and hunter for the Sweet Apple Acres for thieves and wild animals to deal with. I didn't expect you to be the one unusual Timberwolf."

Ben Mare sighed, "Yeah. And trust me. Seeing a monster like Demon Pony isn't gonna get free foods and drinks. So, I deal with the hard way."

"Make sense," Tough Apple said in amusement.

Big McIntosh smiled, "Eeyup."

"But seriously. There's one thing bother me a lot," Tough Apple said in concern, "We need to do something with your name."

Ben Mare groaned, "Why am I not surprise? It was my mom's idea. So, I have no idea of what to my new surname now." He hummed calmly, "Ben Bingo?"

"Lame, Pork Bait!" Tough Apple hummed, "How about 'Valorheart'? Not the best fight or the smartest guy, but you've got heart. You definitely got guts when fighting with Hydra."

Big McIntosh hummed before smiled, "Eeyup."

"Cool..." Ben Valorheart said in surprise.

Tough Apple sighed as he got up from his seats, "Alright, Valor. We've got the work to do. Let's get to it, Pork Bait!"

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh smiled in amusement, "Pork Bait."

Ben Valorheart groaned, "Give it a rest, Stubborn Mule and Mute!"

"Mute?!" Big McIntosh demanded.

Tough Apple chuckled, "That's good one!"

Big McIntosh groaned, "Nnope!"

Tough Apple, Ben Valorheart and Big McIntosh headed off at once in dealing with the job at once. From the orchard entrance, Twilight Sparkle and her friends saw everything. They all smiled and laughed in amusement at the boys.

* * *

 _Present..._

With the story ended, Twilight Sparkle and her friends got up from the RESTORE sleeping beds. Shorty Thinking and his friends approached them.

"So, how it goes?" Shorty Thinking asked.

"Different. Very different," Twilight Sparkle said in surprise, "I was thought that Tough Apple would have gone nuts and ruined everything."

Nyx nodded, "And not to mention, the bullies get more painful punishment."

Tough Apple groaned, "Hey, I am not a bully, okay! I just got anger issue."

"And I'd never thought that AJ actually take a date with Caramel," Spike said in amusement, "I'm betting they're having the best night after the carnival."

Applejack blushed, "Aw shuck! That is none of your business, Spike. That's me and Caramel only if you mind my privacy!"

"Valorheart? That's a cool name," Ben Valorheart said in surprise, "Thanks for the new name, Tough."

Tough Apple scoffed, "Not a problem, Pork Bait."

Ben Valorheart groaned in annoyance, "TOUGH! Stop calling me that!"

"Pork bait!" Tough Apple exclaimed in amusement.

Ben Valorheart groaned in anger as he chased after Tough Apple around the lab. Everyone else laughed at them. They acted more like little colts than the adults. This never gets old...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Scott McNeil: Tough Apple  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Monica Stori: Feathermay  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Flitterheart  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, Cherry Pie  
Peter New: Big Macintosh, Caramel

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Tabitha St. Germain: Granny Smith, Rarity  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon, Mayor Mare  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Chris Sanders: Phobos the Dragon  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle, Lilly  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Cathy Cavadini: Firecracker Burst, Dinky Doo  
E.G. Daily: Plumsweet  
Laraine Newman: Roseluck  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare Valorheart

 **Cameo:**  
Alexandra Carter: Twist  
Chantal Stand: Diamond Tiara  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon  
Jim Cummings: Knuckles Apple, Tasmaniac Tiger

 **Author's Notes:**  
I'm gonna take a break from rebooting ** _JusSonic's MLP Reboot Universe_**. Lately, I'm having a bit of headaches since some argument over the same subjects, and I can't think straight now especially about Megan, Danny and Molly from G1 Universe. I'll need time to think of which and how stories reboot into new and improved ones or don't bother of it much (obviously not to bother any stories that involved Timboy08's OCs).

And not only that, I need to focus on my work, my artwork practice and drawings and my stories - **Mystic Season 6** and **The Legendary Knights of Friendship** , and co-works with JusSonic on **_Mystic History_**.

And yes, Ben gets the new name - Ben Maregillian Valorheart after the discussion and brainstorming with DisneyBrony and KingHuffy about it, along with Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum.


End file.
